Tal vez después
by Luna Carya
Summary: Cuando no puedes aceptar los sentimientos de alguien, hay dolor. ¿Pero para quién? ¿Será peor que la compasión? Siempre hay una oportunidad. - Tomoyo main, 6 años postCCS, yandere!Tomoyo; het /SxS, OCxT/ y shôjo-ai /TxS, OCxT/ -
1. Ahora no

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Me gustas."  
"..."  
"No me digas que no lo sabías."  
"Sí, pero intentaba no pensar en ello."  
"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"  
"Sabes lo que pienso, que hasta que una persona confiesa, alguien no puede dar nada por hecho."  
"Y... entonces... ¿qué me dices?" 

Tomoyo pensó un momento antes de hablar.  
"Estamos muy alejados en muchos sentidos. Físicamente, mentalmente, ni siquiera tendríamos tiempo de vernos. Tan sólo con la carga de trabajo que tenemos..."  
"Sí, tienes razón..."  
"Además, tú sales con otras personas, y hay personas con quienes yo quisiera salir."  
"Sí, salgo con algunas chicas. Pero es sólo porque tenía que encontrar a alguien más cerca, para intentar no pensar en ti."

Tomoyo sonrió levemente, y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza cuando escuchó eso.  
"Tal vez no es el mejor momento, tal vez más adelante algo pueda llegar a ser..."  
"Sí, tal vez...", dijo él desviando la mirada, "Pero ahora, tengo que dejar morir estos sentimientos por ti."

Hubo algo en el tono que la dejó pensando. Tenía que responder de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo.  
'_no debe ser así__ tiene que haber otra forma algo que pueda hacer'_  
"Bueno... tengo que irme", dijo él, "Nos vemos después."  
Tomoyo se quedó de pie en ése lugar. Pensaba.

- - -

La semana había pasado lentamente. Y a pesar de saber qué es lo que siempre había deseado, Tomoyo no podía dejar de revivir ésos momentos.  
'_m__e gustas'_  
La expresión en el rostro del chico, lo que había sentido al escucharlas y le había producido un dolor vago.

Era como cuando Li había vuelto a Japón. Aunque Sakura había seguido siendo la misma, cuando recibía noticias de él sonreía con más entusiasmo y más seguido. Y ahora que lo tenía cerca, Tomoyo casi podía ver cómo su amiga brillaba.  
Era como entonces porque le dolía. Sabía que ahora habían terminado los días en que tenía a Sakura para ella sola, cuando una se quedaba a dormir en casa de la otra y se acercaba cuidadosamente, a mirar, hasta que el amanecer. Recordaba cómo deseó hacer algo más. Pero siempre se había contenido. Y tampoco volverían las tardes en que leían, veían televisión, salían o no hacían nada.

- - -

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo Tomoyo en cuanto él contestó su teléfono.  
"No hay nada de qué hablar. No quisiera aunque hubiera, así que..."  
"No cuelgues... tengo que verte."  
El silencio a ella le aseguró el interés.  
"De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo?"  
"¿Cuándo es lo más pronto que puedes?"

- - -

Habían quedado de verse en un pequeño café, cerca de donde él trabajaba. Tomoyo había llegado puntualmente, y él ya estaba ahí, sentado a una mesa.  
Comenzaron la conversación normalmente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada la última vez que hablaron.  
"¿Desde hace cuánto nos conocemos? Será... algo como un año¿verdad?"  
"Sí, algo así."  
"Y somos amigos,¿verdad?"  
"Sí,¿a dónde quieres llegar?"  
"Te gusto desde entonces,¿no es así?"  
"..."  
"Tengo algo qué proponerte."  
"No tienes que sentirte obligada a nada conmigo", dijo él, poniéndose de pie, preparándose para marcharse.  
"Al menos hoy hay que pasarlo bien,¿te parece?"

Sonrió dulcemente. Él no pudo evitar un gesto de desconcierto.  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
"A pretender por hoy, para que no tengas que matar nada."  
"Sólo por hoy..."  
"Es lo único que puedo darte."  
Lo pensó. "Bien."

- - -

"¿Para dónde vamos?"  
"No sé... ¿qué prefieres?"  
"Tú eres quien conoce mejor por aquí, guíame."  
"Mmmm... bueno, vamos allá. Ahí están los pandas."

En el zoológico no había mucha gente, principalmente por la hora y que era día de semana.  
Caminaron de un lugar a otro, mirando animales, con una de ésas charlas tan peculiares y aparentemente carentes de sentido que solían tener desde el día que se conocieron. A quien no lo supiera podrían parecerle absurdos los comentarios, pero en verdad en cada uno de ellos había revelaciones, idiosincrasias... como un lenguaje secreto entre ellos.  
Acercándose, Tomoyo tomó la mano de su amigo.  
"Ya que vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo bien", dijo seria.  
Él sólo apretó su mano, y siguió caminando.

"Ésa no la he visto."  
"Yo sí, es malísima."  
"¿En serio? Bueno,¿entonces cuál recomiendas?"  
"Mmmm... es que todas ya las vi."  
"Yo no he visto ninguna, por eso te pregunto. ¿De dónde sacas tiempo para ver todas las películas?"  
"Son cosas que uno tiene que hacer. Es parte de mi reputación."  
"Bueno, entonces vámonos, si no quieres ver ninguna..."  
"No pues hay que meternos a esa que dijiste."  
"¿En serio?"  
"Sí pues, si no la has visto..."

"¿No tienes hambre?"  
"Sí,¿y tú?"  
"También. Podemos ir al centro comercial, está cerca."  
"De acuerdo"

"Cuéntame,¿qué has hecho últimamente?"  
"Nada más, la escuela, algunos compromisos con la familia, salir por ahí..."  
"Con tus amigas,¿verdad?"  
"Pues es que son ellas quienes quieren salir conmigo..."  
"Y tú no quieres romperles el corazón, qué considerado eres."  
"No te pongas así."  
"Se supone que tengo que ponerme así. Estamos saliendo ahora."

- - -

"¿Por qué has hecho esto?"  
De pie sobre cualquier acera, estaba ya oscureciendo.  
"Muchas cosas. No quería que sufrieras matando sentimientos, es lo peor que se puede hacer con ellos. Y no quería decepcionarte más."  
"Gracias..."  
"No lo hice por ti totalmente", dijo Tomoyo, "Si yo confesara como tú lo hiciste, me gustaría que me diera una oportunidad. Hoy he sido como me gustaría al estar con la persona a quien quiero y como me gustaría que fuera conmigo."  
"Entonces..."  
"Espera, es mi turno. Tú me dijiste que yo te gustaba, pero ¿para qué te gusto?¿Para una relación seria, o abierta, por largo tiempo...?"  
"Me gustas. Quería saber si era posible que tuviéramos algo, por el tiempo que fuera posible."  
"Lo tuvimos. Aún lo tenemos. Esto fue real."  
"No. Pero, siempre es así. Uno no puede enamorarse de alguien que le corresponda, y está buscando algo que no puede ser."  
"Pudo haber sido. Como hoy pudo haber sido indefinidamente. Pero, enfrentémoslo, tenemos objetivos diferentes. Creo que... que podríamos seguir viéndonos como antes."  
"Sí, como antes. Entonces... como fuiste conmigo hoy,¿fue sólo para hacerte una ilusión de lo que en verdad quieres?"  
"En parte. Estoy segura de que si tú fueras ésa persona, me habría comportado igual que hoy."  
"Pero no podemos cambiar lo que sentimos..."  
"Y como fuiste hoy conmigo es como eres con las demás chicas a las que ves", no era una pregunta.  
"No. Tú eres especial. Todas son especiales para mí."  
Tomoyo rió. "No lo tomes a mal, pero lo que acabas de decir no va contigo."  
"No,¿verdad?"  
"Para nada. Y no sé por qué me junto con alguien como tú, que es tan temperamental cuando le conviene."  
"Será porque me quieres."  
"Sabes que tú también me quieres."  
"No nos soportaríamos si no fuera así."  
"Tienes toda la razón", Tomoyo miró su reloj. "Tengo que irme o no llegaré."  
"¿Vas a verla?¿A tu persona importante?"  
"Sí. Hoy tiene la tarde libre, y me ha dicho que quiere intentar compensar el tiempo que no hemos podido vernos últimamente. Tal vez me quede a dormir en su casa."  
"..."  
"Y me imagino que tú tendrás una cita con alguna otra chica."  
"No... todavía. Pero se arregla con una llamada."

Ambos sonrieron antes de separarse. Con suerte, no por última vez.

* * *

_La historia va a ir mejorando, cuestión de seguir leyendo.  
_


	2. Ayer

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Y me dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar."  
'_yo puedo ayudarte mejor__'_  
"Y ayer fue muy gracioso en clase, le respondió al profesor que él no cruzaría al lobo porque seguramente se lo comería a él."  
'_no los lobos no comen a los de su especie'_  
"Me dijo que se hizo amigo de una niña que vivió aquí y se llamaba Nara. ¿Tú la conociste, cierto?"  
"Sí", respondió Tomoyo. _'solía ser mi mejor amiga'_  
"¿Qué fue de ella?"  
"Me cambié de escuela."  
"Es verdad, en primaria."  
"Sí. Luego ella se mudó a China hace tres años." _'y también me contaba lo mucho que le gustaba él y cómo le parecía que la miraba y se le acercaba pero no es posible ¿cierto?'_  
"Ahora vamos a pasar a la preparatoria. Me ponen nerviosa los exámenes."

Tomoyo se la quedó viendo.  
"Bueno", continuó Sakura, con una sonrisa tímida, "también que Syaoran haya regresado. Cuando lo vi no lo creía. Estaba de camino a los propedéuticos y ahí estaba él. Igual a como lo recordaba..."  
'_pero más alto__'_  
"... pero más alto."

Tomoyo había escuchado la historia tantas veces. Por lo menos una vez al día toda la última semana. Y mientras sabía que lo mejor para su amiga era que aquél a quien quería hubiera regresado con ella, también había empezado a tener charlas secretas consigo misma, siendo que antes todo lo que pensaba lo compartía con Sakura.

Sentadas en la hierba como estaban, se quedaron mirando el cielo por unos minutos.  
"Tomoyo¿qué pensarías si yo tuviera novio?"  
Tomoyo apretó sus puños, no podía evitar la verdad.

"Sentiría morir al tener que compartirte con alguien más. Si él te quisiera como yo te quiero, me marcharía avergonzada, me cambiaría el nombre, no me interpondría. ¿Acaso no fui yo quien te impulsó a seguirlo antes de que se marchara y quien te ha acompañado en la espera?  
"Dime qué es lo que he hecho mal para merecer esta agonía de tener que verte con alguien más y tener que fingir que todo está bien. Yo sólo te he querido a ti, pero tú deseas otra cosa; sólo quiero estar contigo, compartir tu tiempo, y me lo has permitido hasta ahora.  
"Finalmente, la persona que puede ayudarte a alcanzar tus metas, a salir de la oscuridad del mundo, no soy yo."

"Nada.", fue lo que dijo.  
Y era cierto, no pensaría nada. Sentir, eso era otra cosa. La pregunta estaba mal planteada. Pudo estarlo a propósito. Pero seguramente fue que Sakura no lo supo expresar, o dio por sentado que Tomoyo comprendería.  
Y Tomoyo había comprendido que estaba pensando demasiado. Era una pregunta simple y honesta, que recibió una respuesta simple y limitadamente honesta. De haber sido completamente honesta, sin tomar en cuenta la sintaxis exacta de la pregunta, habría sido muy diferente.

Tal vez solamente era que Tomoyo había estado estudiando demasiado.  
"Tomoyo..."

- - -

Sudando, se levantó. Era la primera vez que recordaba esa conversación y la había despertado la expresión en la cara de Sakura. Herida, como si hubiera estado esperando otra respuesta.  
Pero seguramente se trataba de su inconsciente. Hacía cuatro años, Tomoyo no se había atrevido a mirar a Sakura después de su respuesta.


	3. Luego

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"¿Siempre sales a esta hora?"  
"A veces."  
"¿Estudias cerca de aquí?"  
"No. Trabajo."  
"¿En qué?"  
"Soy secretaria", dijo cerrando su abrigo, intentando lucir casual.  
"¿Cómo te llamas?"  
"Takako."  
"Es un nombre muy bonito." 

Al entrar a la preparatoria, Tomoyo insistió a su madre que la dejara usar el transporte como hacían los demás. Después de más de un mes, Sonomi accedió a un periodo de prueba, pero si algo llegaba a suceder, si Tomoyo llegaba tarde o perdía el autobús alguna vez, volvería a usar el auto y la acompañarían dos guardaespaldas.  
Durante el primer año Tomoyo había cumplido con los horarios sin falta, por lo cual el trato continuaba durante su segundo año.  
Y por primera vez, esa noche había perdido el autobús que la acercaba directamente a su casa. Había tenido que tomar uno para llegar a la parada donde pasaría otro autobús que la podría llevar dando un rodeo de alrededor de media hora, pero esa era su única opción.

El año anterior había estado en el mismo grupo que Sakura, pero este semestre las habían separado, de manera que Sakura salía temprano todos los días, y ella tenía que quedarse hasta más tarde dos veces a la semana. Tratándose de una escuela nueva para ellas, nada se podía hacer para que Tomoyo se mantuviera en todas las mismas clases que Sakura como hasta entonces su madre había procurado.

"Yo trabajo cerca de la parada."  
Tomoyo no se creía lo que este hombre le había dicho, que iba siguiéndola otro tipo y que por eso se le acercó. A ella le parecía una excusa. Pero ahora tenía que soportar su plática y mentir en el proceso.  
"Sí, yo también."  
"Nunca te había visto antes."  
"Salgo temprano, pero hoy fue una excepción."  
"¿A qué hora entras?"  
"A las 7."  
"¿Todos los días?"  
"Sí."  
"Yo también. Pero voy en coche, hoy no porque tuve que dejarlo en el servicio. Si quieres, podría pasar por ti en las mañanas y traerte."  
"Gracias, pero normalmente-" Sonó el celular. "¿Hola? Sí, estoy en camino, se me hizo tarde, pero ya voy a llegar. Sí, nos vemos."

Apenas hubo cortado la llamada, cuando el hombre a su lado tomó su celular.  
Tomoyo no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer.  
"Un teléfono muy bonito. ¿Tiene cámara verdad? Disculpa que lo haya tomado así, pero no lo puedo evitar cuando se trata de estas cosas."  
El hombre se lo devolvió, y Tomoyo lo guardó. Se sentía más incómoda que antes.  
"Te ves preocupada."  
Tomoyo no respondió.  
"¿Problemas con el novio?"  
"No."  
"¿No?"  
"No tengo novio."  
"Una muchacha tan bonita como tú. ¿Por qué no tienes novio?"  
"No tengo tiempo." Algo le decía a Tomoyo que no debía responder, pero no podía evitarlo, todo lo que este sujeto hacía o decía la tomaba por sorpresa y antes de que su sentido común pudiera actuar, su educación la obligaba a responder.  
"¿Por qué?"  
"No me interesa."  
"Te gustan los hombres,¿no?"  
"No."  
"¿Entonces las mujeres?"  
"..."  
"¿Estás enamorada?"  
"Sí."  
"Ya veo. Mira, yo con mi esposa la paso muy bien. Pero los dos tenemos amistades por separado."  
'_¿__de qué me está hablando?'_  
"Yo tengo amigas con las que me llevo muy bien. A veces las beso,¿sabes? Y eso no le causa problemas a mi esposa."  
"Vaya..."  
"Es solamente como somos la gente. Hay cosas que se hacen en pareja, y cosas que también pueden hacerse con amigos."  
'_¿a__caso piensa que dije que no me gustaban los hombres'_  
"Uno está casado o en una relación, pero no está muerto,¿verdad?"  
'_porque cree que estoy con alguien?'_

"Bueno, yo aquí bajo."  
Tomoyo empezó a sentirse un poco más tranquila. El hombre se puso de pie, pidió la parada y se volvió hacia Tomoyo. La besó.  
"Buenas noches."

- - -

"¡Tomoyo!"  
"Hola mamá."  
"¡Es tardísimo! Habíamos quedado en que no ibas a perder el autobús, y mira qué horas son..."  
"Son las 10."  
"¿Cómo esperas que me sienta cuando veo a mi hija llegar ya de noche?"  
"Perdón mamá."  
Sonomi la miró fijamente. Tomoyo le sostuvo la mirada, intentando decirle tantas cosas. Pero sabía que no había manera de que su madre lo entendiera.  
"Bien. Esta vez lo pasaré por alto. Pero a la siguiente que llegues tarde, volverás a ir en auto. Y cuando veas que es muy tarde, llámame e iré por ti."  
"Sí mamá. Gracias."  
Tomoyo se retiró a su habitación. Dejó caer su mochila y sin detenerse se tiró en su cama.

- - -

Un sonido.  
'_¿q__ué es eso?'_  
Y otro.  
Tomoyo despertó y vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas en su celular.  
'_¿__qué horas son?'_  
Volvió a sonar.  
"¿Diga?"  
"Hola preciosa. ¿Quieres que te recoja?"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Soy yo, te llamaba porque ya me regresaron el coche, a ver si querías que te lleve al trabajo."  
"No, ya voy para allá."  
"Bueno, otro día será."  
Tomoyo colgó. Eran las 6:30 y ese día no tenía clases.  
'_hombre idiota__'_

- - -

"¿Takako?"  
"¿Quién es?"  
"¿Quieres salir a comer conmigo?"  
"No, ya me voy para mi casa. Adiós."

- - -

'_soy una tonta'_  
Tomoyo vio su lista de llamadas, y tenía más de 10 perdidas y de diferentes teléfonos.  
Después de un par de semanas, había decidido no contestar ninguna llamada de números que no tuviera registrados. Las veces que había llamado ese hombre y ella contestó fueron números diferentes.  
'_debí haberle regalado el teléfono cuando lo tomó que estúpida'_  
Después de un mes, las llamadas pararon.


	4. Desde hace ocho años

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Hola."  
"Hola."  
"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"  
"Si quieres."  
"Uhm... ¿Vienes muy seguido?"  
"Casi todos los días."  
"¿Estás ocupada?"  
"Sí, algo."  
"¿Algo?"  
"Sí."  
"¿Cómo es eso?"  
"No te entiendo."  
"Quiero decir, si tienes novio."  
"No."_ 'qué tipo raro'_  
"Perdón, es que no soy de por aquí."  
"Hmm..."_ '¿ocupada? no es como si fuera una silla'_  
"Es que me pareció que eres una niña con quien se puede platicar."  
"Depende. Ahora no tengo tiempo." 

- - -

'_¿__cómo terminé así?'_  
"Tuve una novia el año pasado, pero terminamos..."  
Había pasado casi media hora desde que ese tipo se había sentado en la mesa al lado de donde Tomoyo se había establecido para hacer la tarea acumulada de la semana, y no había parado de hablar. Resultado: Tomoyo no había podido avanzar de la página donde se quedó la noche anterior.

"Después de la panadería, trabajé repartiendo..."  
'_n__o vuelvo a venir a este lugar'_, pensó ella.  
"Oye, ha sido muy interesante hablar contigo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo el fin de semana?"  
"Mira, me tengo que ir ahora. Adiós."  
Y salió de la cafetería a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pies.  
'_algo me dice que ese tipo no es confiable'_

- - -

[hola, quieres salir el sabado?  
[esta bien, donde?  
[vamos a desayunar y luego vemos te parece?  
[ok

Aún no podía creer que aquél tipo hubiera estado preguntando por su número. No, más bien, no podía creer que alguno de sus "amigos" se lo hubiera dado a un completo extraño.  
Tenía que ser mala suerte.  
Le había enviado unos cinco mensajes diarios desde el día en que se sentó al lado suyo. Al principio los había ignorado. Después, había sentido lástima.  
Ahora, y sólo para quitárselo de encima, tendría que verlo el sábado. Lo único positivo es que al menos su madre dejaría de preocuparse de que no saliera con alguien después de que se enteró de lo que había sucedido con Sakura. Esto le daría suficiente para un mes de paz.

- - -

Los mensajes siguieron llegando toda esa semana. El tipo parecía extremadamente emocionado con la cita. Tomoyo sólo podía voltear los ojos con cada mensaje.  
El viernes en la noche, Tomoyo ya había decidido plantarlo. O inventar algo. La idea de matar figurativamente a un pariente era muy atractiva.  
Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de hacerlo.

El sábado por la mañana, cuando Tomoyo seguía durmiendo en lugar se estar preparándose para salir, llegó un nuevo mensaje.  
[oye no puedo verte hoy mi abuelo murio anoche lo siento  
[que mal  
Por un momento Tomoyo se sintió realmente mal de haberse sentido agradecida por la muerte de alguien.  
'_d__e la supuesta muerte de alguien no confío en ese tipo'_

- - -

La siguiente semana pasó lentamente, pero sin ningún mensaje ni llamadas indeseables.  
Tomoyo había empezado a pensar que aquél tipo ya se había olvidado, o que se había dado cuenta de lo mal que ella había intentado que lo pasara.  
El mensaje que recibió el siguiente fin de semana confirmó sus sospechas acerca de la confianza que no le había inspirado..

[tengo que decirte la verdad tengo novia  
Tomoyo se alegró de sus buenos instintos.  
[sabia que estabas mintiendo  
[llevamos 5 años y ella quiere terminar conmigo pero no quiero tirar a la basura todo este tiempo juntos

'_¿me__ pregunto por qué querrá terminar?'_, pensó Tomoyo sarcásticamente.

[pues dale su espacio puede ser lo mejor para ambos  
[tu crees?  
[a lo mejor solo quiere poner en claro sus ideas, dale un tiempo  
[voy a seguir tu consejo

'_esa muchacha debería contarme como su amiga convencer a un indeseable de que se aleje no es fácil no sé cómo pudo soportarlo tanto tiempo no sé por qué yo he de soportarlo es patético cómo se ha aferrado por ocho años a algo que ya no existe si es que alguna vez existió'_  
Rió ante la ironía. _'qué exactitud'_

- - -

[eres una niña lindisima ya estoy mejor despues de cortar con mi novia quieres salir el viernes?  
Tomoyo borró el mensaje. Y todos los que siguieron. Eran peor que verse en un espejo.


	5. Esta semana no

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Sé mi novia."  
"No."  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"No me gustas. Eres un amigo, eso es todo."  
Él se quedó pensando. Miró a Tomoyo, y ella supo que ese no sería el final del asunto. 

- - -

En ese semestre, Tomoyo nuevamente había quedado en un salón diferente al de Sakura. Al principio creyó que en esa escuela separaban a los alumnos por promedio, o por área de interés para la universidad. Pero ahora sabía que los separaban arbitrariamente. O no habría conocido a este muchacho que de la noche a la mañana parecía que se había vuelto loco de amor por ella; se le declaraba al menos una vez a la semana.

Tomoyo lo miraba y le parecía agradable. La hacía reír, era espontáneo y natural. Pero no le gustaba.  
'_no creo que vaya en serio puede que sólo sea porque le convenga'_  
Ella había comenzado a preguntarse qué tan en serio iba ella con Sakura. Sabía que la quería, más que a cualquier persona que conociera y más que a todas juntas. Pero ella ya tenía alguien a quien querer. Tomoyo se sentía contenta por eso, no feliz; y al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir miserable, no solamente triste.

- - -

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"  
"No."  
"¿Nunca vas a aceptar?"  
"No esta semana."  
"Dame una oportunidad."  
"No puedo."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta. No sería honesto."  
"Entonces si te digo que no tengo intenciones honestas,¿aceptarías?"  
Tomoyo rió. Y por primera vez consideró aceptar.

- - -

Se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno, y las declaraciones eran más frecuentes. Incluso había comenzado a pasarle papeles con la pregunta. O escribirla en los cuadernos de Tomoyo cuando se los prestaba.  
'_no es un chico inteligente ni siquiera viene a clases todos los días y siempre me está pidiendo mis apuntes'_

Junto con las vacaciones, se acercaba un periodo de exámenes. Tomoyo había acordado estudiar con unos amigos una tarde en su casa, aunque sería más bien Tomoyo dando asesoría a los demás.  
Habían llegado todos y estaban resolviendo una guía para el examen, cuando sonó el timbre. Poco después, las puertas de la sala de la habitación de Tomoyo se abrieron y una de las sirvientas anunció a un visitante.  
"¿Ibas a venir?"  
"Sí, no me perdería esto por nada."  
Tomoyo se le quedó viendo y él le guiñó un ojo. Ella suspiró resignada y le indicó que se sentara.

Después de unas horas, algunos se habían retirado con sus dudas resueltas, mientras que –Chiharu y otros habían decidido tomar un descanso y Tomoyo les indicó el camino a la cocina. Sabía que no era de un buen anfitrión el dejar que los huéspedes se sirvieran solos, pero ellos habían insistido. Y eran amigos, no solamente invitados.  
Eso había causado que se quedara a solas con el chico.

"¿Estás escuchando?"  
"Cada palabra."  
"Bien... al final, restas el seno de la multiplicación y eso es todo. ¿Entendiste?"  
"Sí."  
"¿Seguro? Tienes que pasar el examen."  
"¿Estás preocupada por mí?"  
"No. Sólo quiero que mi esfuerzo valga la pena."

- - -

"Pero te estuvo mirando todo el tiempo."  
"No me digas."  
"Y con una cara..."  
"Entonces no estaba escuchando."  
"¿Siempre tienes que ser así?"  
"¿Cómo así?"  
"Te preocupas por los demás, pero con todos es igual. Es como si fueras amable con todos por obligación o por educación, sin tener a alguien con quien serlo por que quieres. O porque le quieres."

Tomoyo estuvo repasando las palabras de Chiharu el resto del día.  
¿En serio era así con todos?¿Era tan notorio que no había nadie por quien hiciera una diferencia?

- - -

El examen fue el siguiente lunes y el viernes hubo una fiesta por el inicio de las vacaciones.  
"¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto!"  
"Está bien."  
Abrazó a Tomoyo mientras uno de sus amigos sostenía la cámara.  
"Te voy a extrañar en vacaciones."  
"Llevamos menos de una semana. No creo que sea para tanto."  
"¡Ah! Qué fría, después de tanto trabajo... A mí estas dos semanas me van a parecer eternas. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?"  
'_tú sabrás'_, pensó Tomoyo. "Seguro que encuentras la manera de pasarla bien, vas a ir a la playa."  
"No. Te necesito para eso. ¿Segura que no quieres venir? Mis padres estarían felices de tenerte ahí."  
"No puedo. Tengo que estar con mi madre y la familia, es Navidad."  
"Sal conmigo. Vamos al cine hoy, por lo menos."  
"Bien."  
"Paso por ti a las seis."

- - -

/ "Te extraño, he estado muy solo estos días." /  
"Yo también." Tomoyo cerró los ojos al decir esto.  
/ "Todas las tardes salgo a caminar y pienso en ti. Escribo tu nombre en la arena. Por primera vez en mi vida, quisiera que las vacaciones terminaran rápido y regresar a la escuela." /  
"Sí, yo también quisiera regresar ya."

Esas vacaciones, Tomoyo y su madre habían decidido quedarse en Tomoeda, a diferencia de otros años que salían de viaje. Y también a diferencia de otros años, Tomoyo no podía ver a Sakura todos los días; en años pasados la había invitado a quedarse con ellas cuando la familia Amamiya decidió que seguir alejando a los hijos de Nadeshiko no tenía sentido. De pronto Sakura se había visto rodeada de una larga familia y no pudo evitar mencionarle a Tomoyo lo feliz que la hacía eso, siempre había querido conocer a la familia de su madre.  
Pero este año, Sakura había sido invitada a pasar las vacaciones en China.  
'_con su nueva familia'_

/ "Cuando regrese, hay que ir a un lugar del que me hablaron."/  
"Sí."  
/ "¿Eh? Oye,¿estás escuchando? Dije que hay que salir." /  
"Sí."  
/ "¿No me vas a preguntar dónde?" /  
"Mejor me muestras."  
/ "Qué feliz me haces. Te quiero linda. No puedo esperar regresar." /  
"Yo tampoco. Ojalá y el tiempo pasara más de prisa."

Había pasado los días anteriores en su habitación, revisando los videos de las capturas de las cartas Clow. Se encontraba ahí cuando recibió la llamada de su ahora novio.  
Hacía mucho que Tomoyo había dejado la cámara de lado. La noche de Navidad fue la encargada de tomar fotos, y cuando revisó las imágenes en la computadora se dio cuenta de que todas habían salido fuera de foco, movidas, demasiado oscuras o demasiado iluminadas.  
Ahora, mientras revisaba el último video que había tomado de Sakura, suspiró.

/ "¿Por qué suspiras?" /  
"Nostalgia."  
/ "No te pongas triste. Dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver." /  
"Sí, sólo unos cuantos días." Miró el calendario. Era 27 de diciembre. _'sakura regresa para pasar año nuevo aquí entonces iremos al templo'_

- - -

Las vacaciones terminaron y de vuelta a clases se dieron las calificaciones de los exámenes. Como era de esperarse, Tomoyo obtuvo buenas calificaciones en todo.  
"¿No estás orgullosa de mí?"  
"¿Por qué? Si de todas maneras reprobaste."  
"Pero no es lo mismo reprobar con 5 que con 2. Seguro que el siguiente examen llego al 6."  
"No vas a pasar la materia."  
"En extraordinario o en título sí la paso."  
"Seguramente."  
"Vamos a salir."  
"Hoy es lunes, no puedo."  
"Entonces el jueves, o el viernes. Ya me habías dicho que sí."  
"¿A dónde vamos?"

- - -

Por alguna razón, Tomoyo esperaba que en esa fiesta se supiera qué tan en serio iba esto del noviazgo.  
Estaban en casa de Naoko, que resultó ser prima de...  
'_novio no es la palabra adecuada no puede serlo'_

Durante los juegos, simplemente no hubo ninguna señal. De hecho, él ganó más cachetadas que nadie y, literalmente, a manos de Tomoyo.  
A diferencia de lo que todos pensaron, ella no se contuvo y cada bofetada tronó. Él terminó con la cara roja, pero ella se sentía complacida.

Más tarde, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que su celular se había quedado sin batería, y pidió a Naoko su teléfono para llamar a sus guardaespaldas y que la recogieran. Como ella estaba ocupada en el momento, él fue quien le mostró donde estaba el teléfono.  
Por la fiesta, y porque los padre de Naoko no estaban en casa, todas las luces fuera de la sala estaban apagadas. Era una casa bastante antigua, la primera vez que Tomoyo había ido le había quedado muy claro por qué a Naoko le gustaban las historias de terror; su propia casa podría haber sido escenario de alguna de las historias que ella contaba. De hecho, a Tomoyo le pareció reconocer algunos objetos como un animal domesticado, que había figurado en una historia.

Él iba guiando a Tomoyo, recorrieron un par de pasillos, y cuando ella estaba empezando a sospechar que no la estaba llevando hacia el teléfono, escuchó el timbre de éste. Él contestó y poco después colgó, no había sido una conversación larga ni significativa. Hizo un gesto para que ella procediera.  
Marcó al celular de una de sus guardaespaldas para pedir que enviaran un coche. Tomoyo colgó y se encontró arrinconada contra la pared.

"¿Qué fue eso?"  
"¿De qué hablas?"  
"De hace rato, cuando me golpeaste."  
"Era un juego."  
"¡Eso mismo!¡Era un juego!¡No se supone que me golpearas como si te hubiera hecho algo!¡O dime qué te he hecho!"

Tomoyo estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder.  
"Yo..."  
"Dime... qué he hecho para que me odies, para que no me quieras."  
Ella no respondió.  
"Solamente he querido estar contigo para conocerte. Porque eres bonita, inteligente. Y creía que eras, que podías ser agradable o cariñosa. Que tal vez era cuestión de tiempo. Porque realmente me gustas."  
"No quise lastimarte..."  
Él la miró. Sabía que no le mentía. Se apartó y se dirigió hacia la sala.

- - -

"Creo que debemos terminar."  
"También lo creo."  
"Pensé mucho el fin de semana. Y creo que después de todo, no quiero tener contigo una relación que no sea honesta. Es doloroso."  
Tomoyo se sentía basura. Pero cuando lo vio a la cara, él sonreía.  
"Literalmente, es doloroso. Prefiero ser tu amigo. Por salud."  
Ella sonrió levemente y asintió. Serían amigos. Después de todo, él demostró que era mucho más maduro de lo que ella pensaba que él, y que ella misma, era.  
Aunque nunca fue lo mismo que antes.


	6. El último año

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"¿No te sientes sola Tomoyo?"  
"¿Sola?"  
"Últimamente, te has aislado. Y bueno, Rika está comprometida; Chiharu y Yamazaki están juntos como siempre; yo también tengo novio y Sakura tiene a Li."  
"Sí, es cierto."  
"Cuando andabas con mi primo, me relajé. Me alegré por ti, aunque sé que no es muy listo, es un buen chico. Hacían buena pareja." 

- - -

_((Flashback))_

Los estaban mirando, y ambos lo sabían; llamaban la atención. Después de todo, ambos eran muy atractivos.  
Tomoyo se daba cuenta de esto; él era realmente guapo. Y se parecía dolorosamente a Sakura: el cabello castaño, el color de la piel, un poco el sonido de la risa. Pero los ojos eran diferentes, ámbar. No creía ser una persona supersticiosa, pero mientras que el verde lo interpretaba como el símbolo para seguir adelante, el ámbar era el color de ir bajo su propio riesgo. Peligro, aunque no sabía de qué.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

"¿En serio nos veíamos bien?"  
"Sí. Y parecía que se entendían bien. Eso es lo bueno de haber sido amigos primero. Dicen que las parejas que duran más son las que se conocieron y empezaron como amigos."  
"También dicen que uno debería casarse con su mejor amigo. Que cuando uno envejezca, se alegrará de haberlo hecho."  
Naoko se quedó pensando. "No sé, no me convence. A los mejores amigos hay que conservarlos. Así nunca se perderá a esa persona."

Ahora fue el turno de Tomoyo para pensar. "Cierto. Creo que ese es una de esas frases que dice la gente para parecer profunda. Estadísticamente, se ha comprobado que lo más importante para una persona mayor es tener amigos; los hijos se van, los familiares se apartan, la pareja se cansa, pero los amigos siempre estarán ahí,¿verdad?"  
"Eso es interesante. Podríamos hacer nuestro trabajo acerca de eso."  
"Tengo la revista donde lo leí. La traigo mañana."

- - -

_((Flashback))_

Cuando estaba con él, se sentía culpable, y ese era un sentimiento poderoso en Tomoyo. Aunque supiera que era chantaje, ella haría lo que le pidieran si se sentía culpable de alguna manera en relación a la persona que le estuviera pidiendo algo.

No fue eso por lo que lo había aceptado. Había sido por dos razones. Primero, quería que la dejara en paz. Y luego, para experimentar.

Era vergonzoso ser la única que no tenía novio, y era incómodo salir sin alguien, obligando a los demás a tener que "hacerse cargo" de ella, e intentar encontrarle a alguien con quien engancharla.  
Cada vez, Tomoyo se sentía más harta de esa actitud en sus amigos.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

"¿Qué pasó Tomoyo?"  
"¿Cuándo?", Chiharu la había tomado desprevenida.  
"En la fiesta."

Había evadido el tema y las preguntas durante lo que iba de la semana. Principalmente porque no sabía por qué había hecho lo que hizo. Se lo preguntaba al menos una vez al día. Y cada vez que lo pensaba, terminaba pensando en los ojos ámbar de él.  
"¿A qué te refieres? Estuviste ahí, no necesitas que te cuente lo que pasó si lo viste."

Tomoyo empezaba a actuar a la defensiva. Lo sabía, y no lo podía evitar. A nadie le gustaba que lo cuestionaran con asuntos incómodos.  
Se dio cuenta de que no _quería_ evitar su actitud.

"Por eso te pregunto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"  
"¿Hacer qué?"  
Chiharu se detuvo y miró fijamente a Tomoyo.  
"No sé."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Que no sé por qué lo hice."  
"Creo que es la primera vez que te he visto confundida en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte, Tomoyo."

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer terminando la escuela?"  
"Seguir estudiando."  
"¿Dónde?"  
"Aún no lo sé."  
"Con tus calificaciones, podrías entrar en cualquier universidad."  
"Por eso es que no me decido."

Él sonrió. Le gustaba hablar con Tomoyo.

"¿Por qué me preguntas? Aún es muy pronto para estar pensando eso. Queda más de un año."  
"Nunca hubiera pensado que dejaras las cosas para el final. Y queda apenas un año, pareces muy relajada. Me gusta conocerte cada vez más."  
Tomoyo lo pensó un momento.  
"No planeo alejarme mucho. Mamá me necesita aquí, no quiero dejarla sola." _'solamente nos tenemos la una a la otra y nadie más'_  
"¿Ella está de acuerdo con eso?"

Tomoyo se le quedó mirando, sin entender del todo la pregunta.  
"A veces los padres saben que hay mejores cosas para nosotros que quedarnos con ellos."  
"¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?", preguntó ella.  
"Me tomaré un año o un semestre, para aclarar lo que quiero hacer. Luego me decidiré, aunque seguramente sigo estudiando. ¿Tú ya decidiste qué vas a estudiar?"

_((Flashback))_

- - -

De camino a la clase de música, Tomoyo intentó desviar la conversación hacia Chiharu. Realmente no quería seguir pensando en él porque cada vez que lo hacía, se preguntaba si no había tirado su oportunidad de tener una relación seria y normal.  
"Chiharu,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"  
"Sí,¿cuál?"  
"¿Cómo supiste que Yamazaki era el adecuado?"  
"¿El adecuado?¿De qué hablas?"  
"Tú sabes... con quien ibas a estar siempre."

Chiharu se le quedó viendo.  
"No sé si lo sea. Es mi mejor amigo, la persona a quien más conozco y que mejor me conoce. Pero no sé si quiero cambiar eso por una relación de novios."  
"¿Entonces no son?"  
"¡No!¿Por qué pensaste que sí?"  
"Bueno, todo lo hacen juntos y se llevan muy bien. Pensé que era lo normal que fueran..."  
"¡No lo digas!¡Yo nunca...!"  
"Chiharu, te pusiste roja..."

Tomó aire, y se repuso antes de seguir.  
"Es mi amigo. Nada más. No quiero que llegue a más porque lo perdería al final cuando la relación termine. Siempre terminan, y él vale más para mí que cualquier otro niño. Por eso las cosas están bien así."  
Habían llegado al salón y se sentaron hasta el frente. Usualmente, Tomoyo prefería los asientos del fondo, pero esta era su materia favorita con su maestra favorita.

- - -

Después de la clase, la maestra había pedido a Tomoyo hablar con ella.  
"Quería pedirte un favor."  
"¿Cuál, profesora?"  
"Sé que aún hay tiempo, pero no quería presionarte el próximo año que va a ser importante y pesado para todos ustedes que terminan. Me gustaría que cantaras en la ceremonia de graduación."

- - -

Tomoyo no esperaba la pregunta. Esperaba que le comentara acerca de un concierto o alguna exposición que había llegado a la ciudad. Pero nunca esto.  
La pregunta le resultó chocante. Después de salirse del coro, Tomoyo pensó que había quedado libre de esas responsabilidades; simplemente, no le interesaba más. Eran muchos recuerdos.  
Había mantenido una buena relación con la profesora por que le caía bien y la había comprendido cuando renunció. O simplemente no había querido hacer preguntas.

Lo único que Tomoyo quería era que las cosas se quedaran tal como estaban. No quería tomar decisiones.  
Incluso deseaba poder volver atrás unos cuantos años.  
'_e__s odioso como son las cosas postmoderno es hoy el futuro ya pasó y el pasado siempre fue mejor'_

¿Por qué últimamente todo giraba alrededor de lo que pasaría dentro de un año?  
¿Era realmente tan importante decidir ahora lo que haría el resto de su vida?  
¿O decidir con quién lo haría?  
¿Más importante que vivir el presente?

- - -

Pero Tomoyo se contuvo. Cayó en la cuenta de su propia contradicción. ¿Por qué no regresar al coro?

Siempre fue feliz cuando cantaba, se sentía llena y libre. Era la única manera que tenía para expresar lo que no podía decir. Podía usar palabras de alguien más y música que no había salido de ella para sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

- - -

"También me gustaría cantar otra vez."

* * *

_NdA: Un intermedio en el progreso de la historia. "Él" sigue siendo el mismo del capítulo anterior, por si quedan dudas._


	7. Mañana tampoco

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Eres muy guapa."  
Tomoyo había dejado su silla para ir a la barra. Una copa más no haría ninguna diferencia.  
"¿Quieres bailar?"  
"Hoy no."  
"¿Entonces cuándo?"  
Este tipo se mostraba más insistente que los que normalmente se encontraba. Pero eso no sería problema. Después de todo, era solamente un borrachín más que --afortunadamente-- estaba intentando pasar un buen rato.  
"Mañana."  
"Pero mis amigos y yo nos vamos hoy. No puedo venir mañana."  
"Qué mal. Yo tampoco." 

Tomoyo salió del bar marcando el número de sus guardaespaldas. Aunque había llevado auto, no tenía ganas de conducir hasta su casa.  
'_c__ada vez estoy peor'_, pensó tumbada en el asiento trasero. _'se supone que podría tomar más'_  
Recordó la tarde anterior, cuando lo había comentado con sus amigas.

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"No deberías hacerte eso,¿sabes el daño que produce?"  
"Sabe bien."  
"Además, son solamente calorías vacías, no te nutre en nada."  
"Necesito la energía."  
"No te da energía, te da sueño."  
"También necesito dormir. Ahora", dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su mochila.

Habían estado comiendo juntas en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. No era muy seguido que se reunieran; a decir verdad, cada vez los encuentros eran más espaciados o más cortos.  
Después de las vacaciones de verano, finalmente habían entrado en el último año antes de la universidad, o de cualquier cosa que decidieran.  
Los alumnos habían sido separados de acuerdo a lo que estudiarían más adelante, y aquellos que habían decidido no continuar con la universidad habían podido elegir materias sueltas.

La distancia entre ellas era cada vez más evidente; que sus nuevos grupos de amigos eran diferentes, y que ellas eran más diferentes entre sí de lo que habían pensado era cada vez más evidente. Tomoyo había visto venir esto desde hacía tiempo. No le gustaba ahora más de lo que le había gustado entonces, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ella sola. Era simplemente el proceso de crecimiento por el que todos tienen que pasar cuando las cosas cambian. Y las cosas entre las personas siempre están cambiando. Más aún cuando empezaban a sentir la competencia sentándose al lado, aunque todas estuvieran tomando clases diferentes.

De alguna manera, las conversaciones que tenían cuando se encontraban solían terminar en roces como aquél. La mayor parte de las veces era Tomoyo quien los ocasionaba, aunque podía disimular que tenía ganas de pelear siempre que se encontraban, y una vez armado el pleito podía calmar a sus amigas. Después de varias semanas con esa actitud, uno esperaría que se hubieran dado cuenta.  
Ese era uno de sus puntos fuertes, algo que podría serle útil en el futuro. A partir de que descubrió ese talento, los días antes de terminar la escuela se le hacían eternos.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

Suspiró al recordar esto, y que no se había despedido de sus actuales amigos antes de salir del lugar.  
'_mañana me preguntarán qué fue lo que pasó pero como de costumbre no pasa nada'_

El auto se estacionó frente a la entrada principal. Tomoyo se incorporó y abrió la puerta.  
"Su madre estaba preocupada por usted, señorita."  
"Gracias. Iré a hablar con ella, aún es temprano."  
"Buenas noches señorita."  
"Buenas noches."

Tomoyo no acostumbraba beber hasta perderse, siempre sabía cuando pedir la cuenta. Consideraba muy vergonzoso que algunos de sus compañeros siguieran toda la noche, y que llegaran el día siguiente a contar lo que les había sucedido; dormir en la calle, vomitar y en general humillarse.

Al subir al segundo piso, supo que su madre no la esperaba.  
'_reunión de negocios'_  
Cada vez Sonomi trabajaba más, lo cual la mantenía alejada de casa hasta muy tarde. Ya ni siquiera volvía para comer como solía hacer cuando su hija entró en la secundaria. Tomoyo sabía que todo el trabajo de su madre era para ella, para que nada le faltara y pudiera hacer e ir a donde quisiera. Cuando regresaba a casa y no encontraba a nadie más que a las sirvientas no extrañaba a su madre.  
Pero cuando ella regresaba y encontraba a Tomoyo en la computadora, haciendo tarea o viendo televisión, parecía arrepentirse de su trabajo cada día más.

Tomoyo entró a su baño, deteniéndose a pensar si valía el esfuerzo bañarse ahora y secarse el cabello para dormir. Decidió cambiarse y bañarse en la mañana. Se acercó al espejo, y con un algodón quitó el maquillaje, se lavó la cara y deshizo su peinado.  
'_mañana quiero ir a bailar hoy fue muy aburrido solamente estar sentada'_

- - -

"¿Cómo te fue anoche?"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Con tu galán."

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, dando por terminado el tema. Pero parecía que el mensaje no se entendió.  
"¿Mala experiencia? Suele suceder."  
"No fue eso."  
"¿Eh? Pero si te siguió hasta la puerta."  
"Y ahí se quedó." Esa era la fortuna de tener guardaespaldas.  
"Ya veo. Mala suerte. Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando--"  
"Cuando no te interesan los tipos... más viejos que tú."  
Rika se quedó sin palabras. Solamente se dio media vuelta.  
No volvió a hablar con Tomoyo en toda la semana, y cuando lo hizo fue para pedirle una tarea. No volvió a mencionar el tema, y no volvieron a salir juntas.

- - -

Cualquiera que la conociera, diría que Tomoyo era amable, inteligente, ubicada, perceptiva. Pero nadie la describiría como la persona tan física que era. Le gustaba tocar, y que la tocaran en respuesta.  
A pesar de toda la atención que le dedicaba su madre, sus abrazos y caricias no eran suficientes. No era por miedo o por falta de costumbre, pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía a tocar a mucha gente, resultando en que la gente no la tocara tampoco.

Había intentado demostrar su cariño físico con alguien que consideraba lo más importante, sin ninguna reacción más que en tiempos de angustia para aquella persona; otros contactos eran superficiales y vagos, y dejaban a Tomoyo decepcionada o confundida. Y siempre con ganas de más.  
No era como cuando Sakura tomaba la mano de... él. Hasta ese punto había llegado, de no querer decir su nombre, de considerarlo un ente abstracto. Porque esos pequeños contactos inocentes tenían más significado que cualquiera que Tomoyo había intentado.  
Por eso había decidido alejarse.

- - -

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You make and staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

"¿Bailamos?"

Esa noche había salido con un grupo diferente a un lugar nuevo. Era la noche de la inauguración, y parecía que todos alrededor de Tomoeda se habían enterado.  
Este definitivamente era de otra ciudad, lo delataba su ropa rasgada, y a pesar de aparentar estar relajado, antes de entrar había estado mirando en todas direcciones como si quisiera memorizar dónde había dejado el coche. Tomoyo lo había visto entonces, y había entretenido la idea de acercarse, pero lo olvidó una vez adentro. Pensó que no lo volvería a ver en toda la noche.

Tomoyo no respondió. Únicamente tomó su vaso y se abrió paso entre el mar de gente, sabiendo que el muchacho la seguía. Cuando decidió que se había alejado lo suficiente de su mesa, se dio vuelta y lo encontró a centímetros de ella.  
Subió sus brazos y comenzó a moverse siguiendo la música.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_

Se hacía tarde, pero era imposible dejar de bailar con este muchacho. Tal vez era uno o dos años mayor que ella, todo el tiempo la miraba; Tomoyo prefería moverse libremente, cerrando los ojos por momentos, él se acercaba y tomaba sus manos, ahora libres del vaso.  
Ella había ido con la intención de bailar, y eso haría, más ahora que había encontrado a alguien que le siguiera el paso y se parecía encantado con ella.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show_

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face  
_

Por eso bailar con ese extraño era cómodo; no tenía que interpretar nada, era obvio que a él le gustaba, que quería besarla, que quería salir con ella y que le diera su teléfono.  
Y él era justo su tipo. Bailaba bien, no tenía hora de llegada y la miraba sólo a ella.  
¿Qué daño podría hacer estar algún tiempo con alguien que la quisiera si no podía estar con quien ella quería?

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

* * *

_Canción: "Don't stop the music", Rihanna (letra incompleta)._


	8. Fin de semana

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Tomoyo, espera..."  
Sakura dudó antes de seguir. No era que desconfiara de su amiga. Solamente quería confirmar que habían sido rumores.  
"¿Podemos hablar Tomoyo?"  
"Claro, Sakura. ¿Qué sucede?" 

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"¿Podemos salir Tomoyo?"  
"¿Quiénes?"  
"Tú y yo."  
'_¿solamente nosotras?'_, quiso preguntar. "Claro." Tomoyo estaba feliz.  
"¿Puedes mañana después de clases?"  
Dejó de ser feliz. "Tengo práctica de coro."  
"¿Volviste al coro?"  
"Sí."  
"¡Qué bueno!", Sakura parecía honestamente contenta por eso, "¿Entonces cuándo puedes salir?"  
"El sábado estoy libre."

No era cierto. Solamente tendría tiempo para avisar que iba a faltar a la práctica del fin de semana. Tomoyo recordó entonces por qué había renunciado al coro al entrar a la secundaria. Había sido como ahora, Sakura había querido estar con ella todo el tiempo posible después de que atrapó a la última carta. Tomoyo sabía que ese deseo no había sido la razón por sí mismo. Pero no le importaba.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

Había sido un día perfecto. Sakura había ido a casa de Tomoyo desde temprano, salieron a desayunar, caminaron por el parque recordando todo lo que había pasado ahí, compraron helados y entraron a ver cosas a las tiendas. La parte favorita de Tomoyo fue cuando entraron en una tienda de ropa y disfraces, y consiguió que Sakura modelara para ella.  
Pudo apreciar los cambios que la edad había hecho en Sakura, aunque se podía imaginar que seguía siendo suave y tibia.

Sin pensarlo, fueron a la Torre de Tokio. Ninguna de las dos tenía pensado que la visitarían otra vez, mucho menos ese día. Cuando lo notaron, habían llegado y estaban a punto de subir.  
"¿Segura que quieres hacerlo Sakura?"  
"Sí. Es un buen momento. Estás conmigo Tomoyo."  
"Siempre."  
Sakura sonrió.  
Tomoyo sintió un poco de culpa, pero se deshizo de ella. En esos momentos, debía estar ahí por completo.

Regresaron cuando atardecía. Tomoyo había insistido en acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, ya que había ido por ella en la mañana.  
"Hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien."  
"Yo también lo pasé bien. Me alegro que aún podamos salir así."  
"¿Qué quieres decir Tomoyo?"  
Dudó antes de contestar. "Solamente que ha pasado mucho tiempo."  
"Te he extrañado, Tomoyo. ¿Por qué nos hemos alejado?"  
'_porque ahora tu prioridad es convertirte en un brazo de li no pienses así mala Tomoyo mala'_  
"Creo que es por el cambio de escuelas. No es igual que en la primaria o en la secundaria. Y hay que prepararse para el futuro."  
"Puede ser."

Pero Sakura no parecía convencida.  
"Bueno, nos vemos luego en la escuela", dijo Tomoyo.  
"Sí, nos vemos."  
Tomoyo comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.  
"Tomoyo, espera..."

- - -

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?_

_All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
Cross the rolling open son_

"Me han dicho que estás saliendo con varios hombres."  
Tomoyo no dijo nada. Esperaba a que Sakura terminara de hablar. Cuando se prolongó el silencio, dijo,  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
Sakura había esperado que Tomoyo lo negara, había deseado que lo negara. Pero ahora sabía que no eran rumores.

_Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you  
_

"¿Por qué lo haces?"  
"¿Por qué sales tú con Li?"  
Sakura se sonrojó antes de contestar. "Por que... lo quiero."  
"Yo salgo con ellos porque quiero salir con ellos."  
Sakura se le quedó mirando, y Tomoyo quiso pensar que había tristeza en sus ojos.  
'_¿por qué siempre quiero ver cosas que no existen?'_

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear  
_

"Te has vuelto cínica."  
"No te pongas así. Siempre he sido cínica, pero antes te parecía que era original. Y seguro que no esperabas que estuviera sola todo el tiempo,¿o sí?"  
"No es eso. Es que... esa no eres tú, Tomoyo."  
"La gente cambia." _'¿cómo llegué a esto?'_  
"Y nunca me comentaste de con quienes salías."  
"No tenías tiempo." _'quisiera más días como este'_  
"Cuando tenía no me contabas nada. Siempre he sido yo quien comienza las conversaciones. Tú no has tenido ganas de hablar."  
"No hay nada qué decir. Mi vida no es emocionante, ni interesante." _'que puedo ser yo misma contigo'  
_"Tomoyo... no digas eso."  
Sakura dio media vuelta, y entró en su casa.

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now_

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?_

Pudo haber llamado un coche, o tomado un taxi, incluso pudo haber ido en autobús, pero decidió caminar. No quería ver a nadie ni que la vieran.  
Al llegar a su casa, evitando a toda la servidumbre, Tomoyo subió a su habitación y en cuanto entró se dejó caer recargándose en la puerta, riendo hasta llorar.

- - -

Tomoyo había seguido firme en su decisión de salir con quienes se interesaran en ella. Hasta el momento de la conversación, además del muchacho que había conocido esa noche, había salido con un estudiante de contaduría de último año, un desempleado, un estudiante de leyes, dos músicos de bandas que habían tocado en algún lugar al que había ido, un muchacho de su mismo año que estudiaba en otra escuela y el hijo de uno de los socios de su madre, con quien seguía saliendo.  
Habían pasado apenas tres meses desde esa noche.

_Can you see?  
Can you see?_

_See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share  
_

Normalmente, Tomoyo decía que eran sus amigos. Pero sabía que era mentira. Cuando salían, normalmente eran ellos dos solos o con los amigos de él, durante la noche, a un bar, a cenar, o a bailar, y siempre había vuelto a su casa a dormir.  
Excepto una vez.  
Pero era natural, después de todo, para una mujer estar con un hombre,¿cierto? No se había equivocado. El que se hubiera sentido vacía el día siguiente no significaba que había sido incorrecto. No es como si se hubiera arrepentido. Solamente no estaba acostumbrada, no sabía qué esperar. Eso también era natural. Tomoyo se repetía esto con la convicción de que podría creer una mentira repetida suficientes veces.

_See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay  
_

Tomoyo estaba convencida de que de haber sido otra persona --aunque no quería pensar en alguien en particular--, la experiencia pudo haber sido diferente; tal vez no mejor, pero diferente.  
Después de pensarlo, sabía que se hubiera sentido igualmente culpable, pero al menos para ella habría significado algo. Al menos sabría eso.  
Y al pensar en las pérdidas, si había que escoger entre ella o Sakura, prefería perder una parte de sí misma, antes que cortar lo que las unía.  
Había estado bien. No había sido gran cosa. Aún tenía lo más importante. Pero estaba tan cansada todo el tiempo...

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now_

_Can you see me now?  
__Can you see me now?_

- - -

El lunes llegó, y Tomoyo fue a la escuela como siempre. Entró a sus clases y almorzó con un amigo. Entregó unos trabajos y evitó a Sakura todo el día.  
Al día siguiente y el resto de la semana fue todo más o menos lo mismo. Apagó su celular para no recibir llamadas o mensajes de nadie, aunque solamente estuviera pensando en alguien cuando lo hizo.

Llegado el fin de semana, se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba quien era. Nunca había estado tan consciente de su existencia como entonces; siempre había dado las cosas por hechas, en primaria podía sacar buenas calificaciones sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Y pudo haber seguido así, pero si pudiera volver a esos días, querría volver a pasar por lo que la había cambiado.

- - -

Ya se había decidido. Siempre había tenido la opción, pero nunca la había considerado realmente. Pero esta era la situación que había esperado, y así también encontró el último impulso que necesitaba para decidirse; estaba cansada de intentar, de "estar ahí" y lastimar. De cualquier manera, lo que la separaba de Sakura aún estando en el mismo cuarto no podría empeorar.

* * *

_Canción: "__Clowns (Can You See Me Now)", t.A.T.u. _


	9. El otro día

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Tengo que decirte algo."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Uhm... Tiene que ser en privado."  
"Está bien."  
La plática había sido fluida y agradable; hablar con él siempre había sido tan fácil que parecía difícil que se hubieran conocido apenas el semestre anterior. 

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"¿Hiciste los ejercicios que dejaron?"  
"No, todavía no entiendo bien."  
"Yo tampoco."  
Sonreían a pesar de no tener ninguna razón para ello; si no entregaban esos ejercicios no podrían presentar el examen. Pero al menos saber que la desgracia sería compartida era reconfortante.  
"Vamos a preguntarle a alguien más."  
Ese había sido el comienzo de la amistad.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

A partir de ese día, se veían siempre. Durante todo el semestre hicieron equipo en esa materia extraoficialmente, ya que ambos habían formado pareja con alguien más al principio.  
Terminado ese periodo, hicieron un acuerdo de comer juntos al menos un día a la semana. Tomoyo no sabía bien cuándo se habían puesto de acuerdo realmente, si es que habían, en algún momento, hablado del asunto. Pero estaba bien.

Tomoyo tenía la certeza de que las relaciones debían progresar por sí mismas. Recordaba que en algún momento en la primaria había tenido un amigo con quien estaba muy apegada, y había sido el único con el que había formado una relación.  
Más tarde tuvo que dejarlo ir, y quería pensar que él también había sufrido. Resultó que se trataba del hijo del dueño de una empresa competidora de la de la madre de Tomoyo, y ninguno de los padres quiso que su hijo tuviera nada que ver con el del otro, sobretodo cuando se enteraron de que todos los demás niños pensaban que eran novios.

_((Flashback))_

Al final de ese año, Sonomi cambió a Tomoyo de escuela.  
'_a__hí fue donde conocí a nara creí que en esta ocasión podríamos ser amigas por largo tiempo no me era fácil relacionarme con niños de mi edad prefería estar sola ella fue quien se acercó a mí'_

"¡Hola!¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"  
Tomoyo se la quedó viendo y asintió.  
'_ahora que lo pienso__ todas las personas a quienes puedo llamar amigos se han acercado a mí y han sido ellos quienes han intentado realmente mantener la relación tal vez por eso ahora se está derrumbando con sakura'_

A partir de ese día, siempre jugaron juntas. Y nadie decía nada en contra como había sucedido antes. Aunque no le importaban las opiniones ajenas, a Tomoyo le incomodaba que pensaran eso de una amistad.  
Pero al final de ese año Tomoyo se encontró sola nuevamente cuando Nara se mudó.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

Siguieron su conversación como si no hubiera un asunto pendiente, y al terminar su almuerzo, partieron a sus siguientes clases.  
Tomoyo siguió a su amigo fuera de la cafetería donde habían estado comiendo, y se sorprendió cuando él se detuvo en un pasillo desierto, y le pidió que se acercara.  
Obviamente se trataba de un asunto muy importante y muy privado, o no se vería tan nervioso ni hubiera escogido ese lugar solitario.  
Él se inclinó, y cerca de la oreja de Tomoyo habló en voz muy baja.  
"Yo... soy gay."

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

No lo podía creer. Tomoyo se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos para comprobar que le había dicho la verdad, y cuando la encontró, se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.  
"Me alegra que me hayas dicho."  
Él parecía sorprendido.  
"Está bien. No le diré a nadie."  
"Gracias."  
"¿Quién más sabe?"  
"Una de mis hermanas y mi mamá."  
"Bueno, al menos ya empiezan a enterarse en tu casa. Eso es importante."  
Sonrieron.  
"Yo también quiero decirte algo. Pero otro día."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

- - -

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"  
"No. ¿Tú?"  
"Si."  
"¿Del que me contaste el otro día?"  
"Con ese anduve para que me dejara de molestar. Y funcionó."  
"¿Entonces?"  
"¿Me guardas el secreto?"

Acercándose por encima de la mesa, Tomoyo dijo,  
"Voltea a tu derecha cuando te diga."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
_

Después de un momento, Tomoyo le dio la señal.  
"¿Ella?¿Una chica?"  
"Sí. Era mi mejor amiga. O creo que sigue siéndolo."  
Él no lo podía creer.  
"Oye, calma. Cierra la boca."  
"¡No puedo creerlo!¿Eso es lo que me ibas a decir?"  
"Es lo justo. Ya quería decírselo a alguien. Me siento más ligera ahora que lo he dejado salir."  
"¿Pero cómo es posible?¿Y los otros que te gustan?"  
Tomoyo sonrió, y él supo que realmente no había explicación.

- - -

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

"¿Sabes? Si no fueras gay, hubiera querido salir contigo, y no como amigo."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Eres un buen tipo. Eres decente y amable, y puedo confiar en ti, por eso te cuento cosas que a otros nunca les diría. La verdad es que podría enamorarme de ti."  
"No como los otros."  
"No como los otros. Te voy a extrañar."  
"¿Por qué?"

Tomoyo tomó un trago de su café. Este era el lugar que preferían para reunirse, porque a pesar de que estaba lleno a todas horas, eran muchas mesas y hacían ruido, sabían que a nadie le importaría de lo que estuvieran hablando, todos estaban en sus propios asuntos.  
"Me voy a ir al extranjero después de la escuela."

_  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
_

"¿Qué?"  
"Me aceptaron en una universidad afuera. Ya confirmé e hice el papeleo."  
"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?¿En serio te vas?¿No hay manera que te quedes en alguna aquí?"  
"Justo hoy. No apliqué para ninguna aquí. Y quiero un cambio."

Él se le quedó viendo. Tomoyo se sintió examinada, como no se había sentido con nadie más.  
"Te quieres alejar de ella."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
_

"También está eso", Tomoyo suspiró. "Ya fue suficiente. No puedo más."  
La miró nuevamente, y esta vez, ella supo que él entendía. Lo entendía tal vez mejor que nadie.  
"Han sido años. Miro a los demás, a los amigos con los que crecí, y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado. Rika va a terminar este año y se va a casar, no va a seguir estudiando. Lamento cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotras. Chiharu va a tomarse un tiempo antes de la universidad. Yamazaki va a ir a la Universidad de Tokio. Siempre pensé que esos dos seguirían juntos toda la vida, pero míralos ahora, cada uno ha tomado su camino. Naoko empezó a escribir desde la secundaria, y seguramente seguirá con eso, me contó que recibió una carta de una editorial. Sakura se queda en la universidad de Tomoeda. No sé qué es lo que Li vaya a hacer."  
Él sonrió con complicidad. "Ni te importa."

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
_

"No puedo seguir viendo cómo son felices." Se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en su silla. "Una vez le dije a ella que yo sería feliz si supiera que la persona a la que más quiero es feliz aunque no fuera conmigo. Pero me cansé de aparentar. La quiero para mí."  
"Eras demasiado buena."  
"¿Y ya no?", preguntó sonriendo.  
"Eres tan buena como cualquiera. Lo que implica que también puedes ser mala. Eres una persona después de todo. Es normal tener necesidades y deseos."

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out  
_

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor. La cafetería estaba llena.  
"Cuando me fijo en los demás en la escuela, me doy cuenta de que realmente no conozco a muchos. Incluso a los que llamo amigos. Quiero pensar que tú eres una excepción y que nos conocemos bien."  
"Siempre he sido honesto contigo."  
"Yo también."  
"Te extrañaré."  
"Yo más. Eres mi mejor amigo. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti estos últimos semestres."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
_

"Siempre quise preguntarte algo."  
"¿Qué?"  
Pareció dudar por un momento. "¿Se lo has dicho?"  
"¿Qué cosa?¿Qué me voy o lo otro?"  
"Estaba pensando en lo otro. Ya le dijiste que te vas¿verdad?"  
"No ha salido el tema. Siempre hablamos de ella. Siempre", Tomoyo hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "Y de lo otro, se lo he dicho en varias ocasiones."  
"¿Habrá entendido?"  
"No lo sé."  
"¿Fuiste clara?¿O vaga como siempre?"  
Tomoyo rió. "De no ser porque estamos en este tema, podría ofenderme por eso."  
Él también rió.  
"Fuiste vaga."  
"Ni siquiera lo pensaste. Pero sí, puede ser. En más de un sentido."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
_

"¿Y otra cosa?"  
"¿Cómo qué?"  
"Tú me has dicho que uno debe dejarse conducir por sus emociones. ¿Sigues tus propios consejos?"  
"¿Qué se supone que debí haber hecho?¿Tirarla en mi cama una noche y hacerla entender cuánto la necesito hasta cansarme?"  
Él se quedó callado, mirando a Tomoyo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
"¡Argh!¡No me hagas pensar esas cosas!", dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

La risa de Tomoyo salió natural y más fuerte que de costumbre.  
"Toma. Un regalo. Ábrelo."  
"¿Qué es?", rasgó el papel, "¡Gracias! En serio. No lo creo,¿tienes estas cosas?"  
"Era mi pequeño y oscuro secreto. Es el título que más me gusta de mi colección, espero que también te guste."  
"¿Tienes una colección?"  
"De la que me siento orgullosa. Te pasaré otros."  
"¡Gracias! Siempre había querido... información... de esta."  
"Me alegra que te gustara. Cuando termines, me cuentas qué te pareció."

_Who has to know?  
Who has to know?_

"Va. Oye, pero tenemos que salir alguna vez, antes de que te vayas, a un lugar de ambiente."  
"Sí, tenemos que ir", dijo Tomoyo levantando las cejas. "Había escuchado de uno, pero no recuerdo el nombre. Lo voy a investigar."  
"¿Has ido antes a un lugar así?"  
"No. Tendremos nuestra primera vez juntos."  
"¡Argh!¡No lo digas así!"  
Tomoyo realmente extrañaría esos momentos con él en ese lugar.

* * *

_Canción: "Dirty Little Secret", The All American Rejects  
_


	10. En Diciembre

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Otra vez, desde el principio."  
Los murmullos de los alumnos del coro se escucharon hasta el frente.  
'Parece que no saben que siempre puedo reconocer sus voces', pensó la maestra de música. Sabía que estaban cansados y que seguramente querrían estar en cualquier otro luga; era sábado por la tarde.  
Pero debía reconocer que el regreso de Tomoyo había hecho una diferencia en el grupo. Se habían terminado las peleas por los solos, todos reconocían que tenía una voz y práctica superiores.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
_

Había sido ella quien propuso varias de las canciones que cantarían en la ceremonia de graduación, lo que hacía que quienes pensaban que el repertorio era siempre el mismo sintieran curiosidad por estos cambios.  
'El invierno es el mejor tiempo para graduarse', pensó, 'se vienen las vacaciones y después año nuevo, lo mejor para un nuevo comienzo.'  
Sin embargo, la profesora no se sentía cómoda con algunas de las canciones que Tomoyo insistía en cantar. Una especialmente.

_// And I  
// Just wish that  
// I didn't feel  
// Like there was  
// Something I missed  
// And I  
// Take back all  
// The things I said  
// To make you  
// Feel like that  
// And I  
// Just wish that  
// I didn't feel  
// Like there was  
// Something I missed  
// And I  
// Take back all the  
// Things I said to you  
_  
En su mente, era una época de esperanza, buena comida, de familia, de luces de colores y amor. Sabía que era cursi, pero creía en eso.  
Ella era una mujer en contacto cercano con sus emociones, tenía la sensibilidad para reconocer cuando alguien hacía música desde el fondo de su alma. Por eso admiraba a Tomoyo --sí, admiraba a una alumna. Era brillante y trabajadora, con un porte digno de alguien que debe estar en un escenario para dar su voz a los demás.  
Y esta canción... cuando la escuchó por primera vez había pensado que no tenía nada que ver con la temporada.

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to _

Pero la preocupaban las decisiones que tomaba y la actitud que tenía Tomoyo desde que volvió al coro, aunque sabía que no era desde entonces o por eso que había cambiado así. Sí, era muy diferente a la niña que conoció en secundaria. Puede ser que hubiera madurado, pero también era cierto que era una de esas personas de quienes no puedes pensar que puedan ser más adultas. Eso la tranquilizaba por una parte; Tomoyo siempre encontraría su camino. Por otra, era posible que quisiera hacerlo todo sola.

_This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

Y eso le rompía el corazón. Siempre la apenaba ver a alguien que se desperdiciaba, sobretodo cuando era tan obvio que poseía un talento especial, uno que podía transmitir mensajes y sin duda hacerlos llegar a todos.  
No estaba segura, pero algo le decía que Tomoyo no estaba del todo bien, a pesar de que sonriera, se moviera y cantara como lo hacía.

_// And I  
// Just wish that  
// I didn't feel  
// Like there was  
// Something I missed  
// And I  
// Take back all  
// The things I said  
// To make you feel like that  
// And I  
// Just wish that  
// I didn't feel  
// Like there was  
// Something I missed  
// And I  
// Take back all the things  
// I said to you  
_

'No se preocupe por mí. Estoy bien. Estoy contenta de volver al coro.'  
Al recordar todo lo que había hablado con Tomoyo en las últimas semanas, se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dicho que era feliz. Habían hablado del futuro, de música, de arte y de la gente. Sabía que Tomoyo se iría apenas terminaran las vacaciones. La había felicitado y honestamente le deseaba éxito. Había escogido una de las mejores escuelas, y posiblemente fuera ahí donde pudiera encontrar lo que le faltaba para llegara a la cima. El coro era una cosa, pero esta era una gran oportunidad, por eso no le importó cuando le pidió permiso para faltar a una práctica de fin de semana --las más largas y en las que planeaban las actividades de la siguiente semana-- para hacer unos trámites.

_And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to _

Se estremeció con la estrofa. Aún en las prácticas, Tomoyo no podía evitar hacer toda una interpretación. Se sentía afortunada de poder ser quien la viera, la única en el público en la sala de la escuela. Definitivamente esta canción estaría en la ceremonia, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer para meterla.  
Y al ver a Tomoyo ahí, sabía que no era feliz, que toda ella estaba conciente de eso y que cantaba como escape. Necesitaba esta canción, y que la escucharan.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

Pero saldría adelante. Confiaba en que Tomoyo encontraría lo que estaba buscando. Si seguía su canción y su voz, lo lograría sin duda.

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
_

* * *

_Canción: "This i__s my December", Josh Groban (me gusta más cuando la canta él)  
// --__Es la parte para el coro  
Un capítulo extra porque ya acabé el __(último) semestre y estoy libre._


	11. Hoy llueve

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Terminamos."  
"No es cierto."  
"Sí, hoy."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"No quiero hablar de eso."  
"¿Estás bien?"  
"No."  
"Qué pregunta más tonta. Es obvio que no estás bien." 

Tomoyo había querido decirle. Todo. Había querido decirle, Sakura en menos de un mes me voy al otro lado del mundo y puede que no regrese por eso vine para decirte que te quiero desde el día que nos conocimos, que mis sentimientos por ti son diferentes que los tuyos hacia mí, que no he encontrado otra manera de hacer que entiendas esto más que decirlo de frente, que el amor que sentía cuando éramos niñas ha crecido también y se ha convertido en algo mejor, infinitamente más satisfactorio y doloroso y vulnerable.

Esa había sido su honesta intención. Pero ahora se encontraba sentada en el cuarto de Sakura sin saber qué hacer.  
¿Qué se le dice _realmente_ a alguien a quien quieres para ti después de que rompió con su novio?

_You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because _

"Vamos, levántate."  
"¿Para qué?"  
"Vamos a salir."  
"No quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí y sentirme miserable como todas las que rompen con sus estúpidos novios."  
"No puedes estar así. Vamos a salir."  
"Hace frío."  
"No importa."  
"Tengo sueño."  
"Te sentirás mejor si te levantas."  
"Está lloviendo."  
"Traigo coche. Y no vine para mirarte siendo miserable."

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

"¿Es nuevo?"  
"Sí. Es mejor para estos días, y tiene más espacio para guardar cosas."  
"Me preocupaba que siguieras a pie, o en moto."  
"Ya estaba lloviendo cuando venía para acá, también por eso lo traje. Aunque la moto me gusta más."  
"Pero es muy peligrosa."  
"La vida no es interesante si uno no corre riesgos."

Sakura miró para todos lados  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Estaba buscando a tus guardaespaldas."  
"No vinieron. Salí sin que nadie se diera cuenta."  
"¡Tomoyo!¡No debes hacer eso!"  
"No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho antes."  
Subieron y arrancaron.

_These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard_

Salieron de los suburbios hacia el centro de la ciudad.  
"¿A dónde vamos?"  
"¿A donde quieres ir?"  
"No sé. Tú fuiste la que vino a verme y la de la idea de salir."  
"¿Entonces decido yo?"

_Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ..._

"Quiero ir a donde no conozca a nadie."  
"Loque quieras."  
"Donde nadie me mire."  
"Eso es algo difícil, pero se puede."  
"Un lugar tranquilo."  
"Entonces no sé."  
"¡Tomoyo!"

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

"¿Qué es este lugar?"  
"Lo que pediste."  
"No hubiera pensado que me traerías aquí."  
"Ven, baja. Vamos a caminar."  
La lluvia seguía.

Tomaron el camino que se había hecho después de años de niños que habían pasado por ahí en busca de un fantasma o un monstruo como el que tienen todas las historias de escuelas primaria.  
Ahora no había nadie, y mientras se acercaban al fondo del bosque, Tomoyo vio otro sendero escondido tras unos arbustos.  
No dijo nada y lo tomó. Siguieron caminando.

Hubo una pausa larga antes de que alguna de las dos dijera algo. Anochecía y cada vez se podía ver menos el camino. Hubo un momento en que Tomoyo pensó en dar vuelta porque no estaban llegando a ningún lado. Pero Sakura la detuvo cuando jaló su abrigo para que la escuchara.

"Fue... muy bueno que me visitaras hoy. Hay tantas cosas que pensar en estos días, pero con todo lo que hay que hacer, no queda tiempo. Y después de la última vez, pensé... que ya no podríamos ser amigas."

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand unde__r my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?", preguntó Sakura.  
"No. ¿Tú?"  
"No has hecho nada para que me enoje. Pero pensé que yo sí te estaba molestando."  
"¿Por qué pensaste eso?"  
"Me has evitado."  
"No es lo que piensas es solamente que--"  
"Tomoyo, sé cuando alguien me está evitando, se siente", hubo una pausa, "se siente la presión para decir algo, pero no te atreves. Porque sabes que te van a rechazar."  
"Sakura--", Tomoyo volteó y vio que ella estaba llorando.  
"No importa si en realidad lo quieres, si significa todo para ti y sabes que eres correspondida. Es un asunto de sincronía¿sabes? Cuando quiere estar solo, quieres tenerlo cerca y al revés es el mismo problema."  
"Sí, lo sé." Pero no era cierto. Ella no era correspondida.  
"Sé que tiene que hacer cosas en las que no puedo participar. Pero quiero al menos saber que está bien."

_You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more_

_Because ..._

"Sí, lo sé."  
"Tomoyo..."  
La abrazó como si al soltarse fuera a hundirse, como si fuera la única cuerda o tal vez la última que le quedaba.

Tomoyo había ido esa tarde para confesar y ponerle el punto a esa parte de su vida. Se había repetido que era lo mejor, que era por el bien de todos. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo, como si alguien conspirara en contra suya justo cuando había reunido el coraje. Sólo podía abrazar a Sakura y reconfortarla. Y lamentar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Vas a estar bien. Los dos van a estar bien. Es solamente una discusión. Verás que la próxima vez que se vean--"  
"No habrá próxima vez."  
"La próxima vez que se encuentren, todo va a tomar forma y volverán a estar juntos."  
"¿Tú crees?"  
Tomoyo asintió, "Lo más importante es ser honestos entre ustedes."  
Y a pesar de que Tomoyo sentía que era un buen momento para seguir su propio consejo, supo que no era _su_ momento.

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

"Gracias Tomoyo."  
"No fue nada."  
"Gracias por llevarme ahí. Ese lugar me hace sentir bien, no importa lo que digan las historias."  
"Sabemos... sabes qué era lo que estuvo ahí."  
"Sí."

Habían vuelto a la casa de Sakura, y se despedían en la puerta. Seguía lloviendo, pero no se mojaban.  
"No sabía qué hacer conmigo. Solamente no quería hacer nada. Esperaba que él viniera a verme."  
"Pero sólo era yo."  
"¡No quería decir eso!"  
Sakura parecía apenada, como si realmente hubiera estado pensándolo pero no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Tú sabes que yo siempre quiero estar para ti Sakura. Eres la persona a la que más quiero, la más importante para mí."  
Sakura abrazó a Tomoyo otra vez, pero fue diferente de lo que había sucedido en el bosque; ahora era como si fuera Sakura quien consolaba a Tomoyo.  
Había cada vez menos tiempo.

_It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me  
_

* * *

_Canción: "Umbrella__ (Non rap edit)", Rihanna_


	12. Esta semana

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Hola Daidouji."  
"Hola."  
"¿Podemos hablar?"  
"¿Sobre qué?" 

_Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God what have we done to you_

Él era una de las pocas personas que llegaban a poner a Tomoyo a la defensiva. No le había hecho nada para conseguir esa reacción, y Tomoyo lo sabía. Era solamente ella, que cuando lo veía se acordaba de sus propias decisiones y se arrepentía.  
Ahora la había buscado después de una de las prácticas del coro, cuando ya estaba sola en la escuela y a punto de salir.

_We always tried to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put you through_

"Es sobre Sakura."  
Habría sido tan fácil convencer a su amiga de alejarse de ese niño antes de que algo sucediera. Pero eso habría sido como vendarle los ojos, o encerrarla, y Tomoyo no estaba dispuesta a engañar a Sakura. O más bien, no quería engañarla _más_.

"¿Qué sobre Sakura?"  
"Quería agradecerte que hablaras con ella."  
"Supe que volvieron esta semana."  
"Sí. Gracias. Creo que le faltaba una amiga."  
"Sí, una amiga. Alguien que la escuchara y estuviera con ella incondicionalmente."

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

Entonces Li se quedó viendo a Tomoyo.  
"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"  
"Sí. Aunque no prometo responder."  
Se aclaró la garganta antes de decir, "¿Te gusta Sakura?"  
"Sí."  
Él no dudó al hacer la pregunta. Ella no había dudado al responder. Pero entonces él se puso nervioso.

_Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you_

"Te gusta por que es tu amiga."  
Era una afirmación. Él ya había decidido terminar con el tema. Pero no sería tan fácil.  
"Me gusta Sakura de la misma manera en que a ti te gusta."  
"Pero es tu amiga. Y son... mujeres."  
"Si no mal recuerdo, a ti te gustaba cierto conejo cuando éramos más chicos."  
"Pero eso no lo podía controlar. Era... su energía."  
"¿Y eso lo hace menos real?"  
"No es como si yo hubiera podido decidir o evitarlo."  
"Es lo mismo", dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos, "Nadie escoge. Pero te puedo decir que de ella me atrae no solamente su energía. Es todo lo que ella es. No lo puedo controlar o evitar. Ni quiero."

_If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through_

Se miraron sin decir nada. Finalmente fue él quien habló.  
"No pienso darme por vencido solamente porque somos amigos. Agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado, pero esto es un asunto diferente."  
Eso sorprendió a Tomoyo más que cualquier otra cosa que él pudiera haber dicho. Prácticamente la había reconocido como competencia.  
"Me alegro."  
"¿Cómo?"  
Li miró detenidamente a Tomoyo y notó la media sonrisa en su cara.

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage_

"Porque yo tampoco me doy por vencida."  
"Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa,¿verdad?"  
"¿Que ya no soy tu amiga?"  
Él guardó silencio.  
"Tú sigues siendo mi amigo."

_But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

Tomoyo había coenzado a caminar hacia la calle, pero antes de que se alejara mucho, él habló de nuevo.  
"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"  
"No me voy a interponer, puedes estar tranquilo. Dejaré que todo siga su camino. A pesar de lo que cualquiera haría en esta situación, ni ella ni yo somos cualquier persona."  
Tomoyo volteó y vio que Li también lo había hecho.

_I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your hearts for two_

"Fuimos amigos antes de que a ti te empezara a gustar Sakura, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, y la he querido más tiempo. Sé que eso no me da ningún derecho ni preferencia, pero respeto sus decisiones. La quiero lo suficiente para eso."  
Li la observó, como evaluando lo que acababa de decir.  
"Eres una persona noble y una gran amiga, la mejor que cualquiera pueda tener. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Por mí."

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
_  
Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, como retándose.  
"Pero...", ella lo empujó a continuar.  
"Pero", siguió él, "si es por Sakura, haré cualquier cosa."  
"¿Cualquier cosa?¿En serio estás dispuesto a todo?"  
"Sí."  
Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, Tomoyo se acercó poco a poco hacia Li.  
"Ya has pasado tanto por ella, todas esas situaciones que solamente ustedes podían enfrentar. Eres un muchacho valiente y te respeto por eso. Pero ya no eres el único que puede hacer algo."

_I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

"Y si alguna vez vuelvo a ver a Sakura tan triste por ti, lo lamentarás. Así que más te vale... que la hagas feliz." _'o me la robaré de alguna manera'_  
Ya era de noche y cada uno tomó su camino sin decir más.

* * *

_Canción__: "Precious", Depeche Mode  
Tal vez la música es más 'oscura', pero creo que la letra queda muy bien.__ Y tenía que incluir una canción de DM._


	13. El último día

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

_((Personaje)) es para pensamientos__/puntos de vista que van a ir alternando_

* * *

Al fin había llegado el gran día. O eso es lo que todos los padres creían que sus hijos pensaban; un día en el que eran felices por dejar la escuela, los maestros, las tareas.  
Pero seguramente que el día en que ellos pasaron por lo mismo había quedado muy atrás en su memoria. No sabían que, aunque el no tener que regresar a la escuela era un feliz acontecimiento, estaban _dejando atrás_ otras cosas que hacían que ir valiera la pena. 

Los alumnos se habían reunido en el auditorio de la escuela para la ceremonia y la entrega de reconocimientos. Los familiares se sentaban en la parte de atrás, con cámaras y aplausos para sus graduados.  
Comenzaron la ceremonia con la primera canción acerca de las fiestas y la temporada.  
Después de unas palabras del presentador empezaron a dar reconocimientos a los de primer año.

Tomoyo estaba en la primera fila del coro y podía ver a todos sus compañeros. Agradecía de cierta manera el que no tuviera que estar entre todos ellos y poder pensar con calma.  
Aún no sabía cómo iba a decírselo. Estaba considerando seriamente no hacerlo, no tenía sentido arruinarle la celebración. Seguramente se enteraría por alguien más.

La siguiente canción era acerca del crecimiento y el esfuerzo durante un año. A pesar de que tenía un solo en esta, Tomoyo estaba muy distraída y lo cantó automáticamente. Estaban ahora entregando diplomas a los de segundo. Y después de la siguiente canción empezarían con los de último año.

Cuando la llamaron, Tomoyo casi tropezó al bajar el escenario, antes de volver a subir por la parte de enfrente para recibir su diploma.  
Tuvo que regresar por un momento donde sus compañeros, ya que pasarían a recoger sus papeles de graduados, y el coro podía con las siguientes canciones antes de la última canción.  
Ahí se las arregló para colocarse al lado de Sakura, que no se había dado cuenta del accidente que casi le pasó. Se sonrieron y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo fuerte y lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Le pareció eterna la espera hasta que fue mencionada. No sabía cómo quienes se llamaban "Watanabe" o algo así podían aguantar tanto.

Finalmente había decidido sustituir la canción que tanto había insistido en cantar --para alegría de su profesora que no había estado del todo de acuerdo--, por otra en la que cantaba sola. Le habían concedido eso solamente por ser su último año.  
Tomoyo miró a Sakura, se señaló la oreja y la señaló a ella antes de volver al escenario para el último número.

- - -

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life_

_((Sakura))_  
¿Para mí? Es como aquella vez cuando éramos niñas. Tomoyo siempre ha podido decir tantas cosas al cantar, es un talento.  
¿Qué había pasado entonces? Fue hace años. Creo que cantó para mí como ahora. Aunque puede ser muy creído de mi parte pensar que fue o que es solamente para mí.

_When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
_

_((Tomoyo))_  
Escúchame y entiende. Es mi última oportunidad, no quiero echarla a perder. Después de todo lo que vivimos juntas y aparte, te admiro aún hoy. Y no solamente eso.

- - -

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life_

_((Tomoyo))_  
Por que gracias a ella encontré partes mías que no conocía. Ni siquiera sé si antes las tenía y las perdí, o si en realidad me ayudó a hacerlas. Pero sé que ahora no puedo dejarlas, no puedo vivir sin ellas.  
Y a veces, tampoco puedo vivir con ellas. Pero está bien, me siento viva.

_I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
_

_((Sakura))_  
Tal vez Tomoyo sea la persona que mejor me conoce. Siempre ha estado conmigo, me ha apoyado aunque no tenía que hacerlo, y me ha seguido poniéndose en peligro. Ahora que lo pienso, Tomoyo no tenía forma para defenderse en caso de que algo saliera mal. Entonces no lo sabía, pero pudo ser muy peligroso para ella.

- - -

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me_

_((Tomoyo))_  
Sí, literalmente me llevó al cielo. En esos momentos deseé quedarme ahí con Sakura.  
Cada vez que hablábamos, cada vez que la vestía y la llamaba heroína, cada vez que mostrabas su valor y lo intentaba con ese esfuerzo y ese entusiasmo extra, creo que fue así que llegué a acumular lo que siento por ella.

_Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
_

_((Sakura))_  
En realidad, nunca consideró su propia seguridad. Solamente quería ver que yo estuviera a salvo, y yo quería que no le sucediera nada malo. Tanto que ni siquiera podía negarle que me acompañara.

- - -

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life_

_((Tomoyo))_  
Sé que no podré olvidarme de esto. Me lo llevaré solamente por ser algo donde está en todo momento. Y no quisiera tener que seguir reuniendo memorias. Me da miedo que lleguen a ser tantas que no quepan todas. Porque entonces tendría que dejar fuera todas las demás porque esto no lo olvidaré.

_I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_((Sakura))_  
Sé que nada podrá volver a ser como antes. Estamos en nuestro camino a ser adultos, y espero que sea otra cosa que quiera hacer conmigo y deje que yo le haga compañía.  
Veo en el escenario a Tomoyo, y no veo a la buena alumna, ni a la hija de la empresaria, ya no veo a la niña de la cámara. Ahora miro a la persona con quien quisiera llegar a vieja.

- - -

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always  
_

_((---))_  
Lo pienso y puede ser que siempre te haya..., desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Podrá ser que ese sentimiento se ha desarrollado con el tiempo y llegó a ser un sentimiento "maduro". Estoy segura de que no es igual que entonces, que nos ha seguido y se ha hecho grande con nosotras, se ha hecho mejor e inolvidable.  
A veces te miro y lo veo en tus ojos. Veo el ansia, la sed, la_ necesidad_. La necesidad de empujarme y mostrarme hasta dónde podemos llegar con este sentimiento, de tantas maneras.  
Pero esto no solamente nos involucra a ti y a mí, ambas lo sabemos. Y aún así, en el fondo, quisiera que lo hicieras.

- - -

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life_

_((Tomoyo))_  
Confío en ti. Pero hay cosas que no te puedo decir. Porque me gusta conservar algunos secretos para mí. Porque no encuentro el momento. Porque quisiera que todo se quedara así como ahora, que me estás mirando solamente a mí de _esa manera_ y no escuchas a nadie más.

_I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

_((Sakura))_  
Confío en ti. Y hay tanto que tengo que decirte, quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo. Te miro ahora como pocas veces lo he hecho últimamente y sé que hay algo diferente en ti.  
¡Quiero que me lo digas!¡Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo!¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene que terminar?

* * *

_Canción: "There you'll be", Faith Hill.__  
Qué cuuurrrsi canción.__  
((Personaje)) me pareció una mejor notación__ para los pensamientos esta vez que poner 'comillas' como en otros capítulos. Esta se va a repetir en otro capítulo._


	14. De vez en cuando

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

_Veo a Sakura en las escaleras principales de mi universidad. Me siento feliz de verla, no la esperaba, nunca hubiera pensado que ella vendría hasta acá.  
Está vestida completamente de blanco y está de espaldas a mí, seguramente me está buscando. ¿A quién si no? Soy la única que conoce en este lugar._

_Quiero sorprenderla y me aproximo lentamente y de manera que no me vea. Desde la explanada voy subiendo las escaleras, dos o tres pasos por escalón, zigzagueando, evitando a otras personas que están sentadas o reunidas en grupos._

_Al fin estoy al mismo nivel que ella, y ¿qué sucede?¡No puedo seguir, no puedo avanzar!¡Y estoy tan cerca!  
La miro y ahora en serio quisiera que se diera vuelta y me viera, que supiera que estoy ahí y viniera a mí. Tampoco puedo hablar. Sé que no sirve de nada, pero me concentro en este pensamiento, 'voltea sakura mírame sakura estoy aquí'_

_Ahora saluda a alguien. ¿Pero a quién? Está muy lejos, me cuesta distinguir, pero la silueta saluda de regreso._  
'_sakura no no vayas mas cerca no te alejes estoy aquí'  
Conforme ella se acerca, me doy cuenta de que se trata de él. También va vestido todo de blanco._

_Ahora intento correr. ¡No me acerco! Sé que estoy moviendo mis piernas,¡pero no sirve de nada! Estiro mis brazos inútilmente.  
Los veo y ya está ella frente a él. Quiero gritarle 'aquí estoy quédate conmigo' pero no sale ningún sonido de mi boca. Sin embargo él sí que me ve, por unos segundos se cruzan nuestras miradas y luego él se enfoca en ella.  
Parece que están hablando, están mirándose. Se dan la mano y se van. Ella nunca se dio vuelta y él aunque me vio no me dio importancia._

_Entonces salgo corriendo, con toda la fuerza y la velocidad que acumulé mientras estaba en pausa. Pero ahora la distancia entre nosotras es infinita y por más que corro y veo cómo todo a mi alrededor pasa, parece que estoy clavada en el mismo lugar.  
Los veo caminando de la mano hacia uno de los estacionamientos de mi universidad. Pero ahí ya no hay estacionamiento, sino la calle, una avenida grande y transitada. Los veo subiendo a un autobús.  
Sigo corriendo, pero el autobús parte._

_Me detengo. Bajo al fin los brazos y los dejo tiesos a mis costados. Mi corazón late muy rápido y estoy respirando con pesadez, no estoy acostumbrada a correr así. No es como yo el correr detrás de alguien._

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Creo que ya es hora de irse, pero no me muevo, ahora por voluntad propia. Ya no hay nadie en las escaleras. Aunque hubiera, no los vería, no me interesan._

_Volteo al piso y sé que si me quedo ahí más tiempo, que si no me voy o si no hago algo, lo que sea, lloraré.  
_  
'_no es tan grave llorar', pienso, 'pero no lo haré porque eso es como darse por vencido'_

_Alguien toma mi mano derecha, veo cómo lo hace. Pero no veo quién es, está detrás de mí, ni siquiera escuché cuando se acercó. Sólo reconozco una mano fría y una manga roja.  
La aprieto, no quiero perder ahora. No volteo y corro escaleras abajo. Viene conmigo, aún sostengo su mano._

_Encuentro otras escaleras. Son totalmente diferentes de las principales, más angostas, solamente podrían pasar dos personas a la vez, y seguimos corriendo ahora hacia arriba.  
Las reconozco; son las de la primaria, diez escalones y cambia el sentido, así que al subir damos muchas vueltas y después de unos cuantos pisos, son solamente las escaleras, como un edificio únicamente con escaleras dentro._

_Al final, suelto la mano. No me atrevo a voltear. Pero sé que sigue ahí.  
Cuando veo, estamos en una especie de andén. La pared que está enfrente es toda de vidrio como una gran ventana, y afuera se ve un piso de cemento despejado, mientras que adentro, donde estamos, hay alfombra.  
En eso estoy, intentando reconocer el lugar, cuando intenta tomar mi mano nuevamente. Nada más sentir eso, me sobresalto y se retira. Ahora soy yo quien busca su mano desesperadamente, y cuando la encuentro, la aprieto y no la quiero dejar ir. Sé de quién es, creo que desde el principio lo supe, por eso no quiero voltear. No necesito hacerlo ahora._

- - -

Tomoyo despertó. Miró a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en su departamento nuevo.  
Ese sueño la había dejado confundida, no solía recordarlos con tanto detalle ni sentirlos tan vívidamente.  
Era casi el final del primer año de su nueva vida. No había vuelto para el descanso después del primer semestre, porque únicamente eran un par de semanas. Tampoco regresó a Tomoeda para las vacaciones de verano aunque eran tres meses. Aún no se atrevía a volver y ver a todos.  
Aunque realmente no le importaban las opiniones de la gente, las de algunas personas significaban todo para ella y no estaba preparada para escucharlas todavía.

- - -

_((Flashback))_

Hubo una fiesta la noche después de la entrega de los papeles. Había sido en un salón, y organizado por los alumnos.  
Todos estaban ahí, brindando y tomando fotografías de sus amigos e incluso de aquellos con quienes casi no habían hablado; el ambiente pasó de tenso a cordial y finalmente a uno en el que de pronto todos se habían reconocido como compañeros de la misma condena que había terminado.

Tomoyo intentó vigilar a Sakura toda la noche, seguía cada movimiento suyo con atención, y sabía que de haber tenido la intención de ser discreta habría fallado; Sakura volteó varias veces en dirección suya. La saludaba, la llamaba con la mano o simplemente le sonreía, y Tomoyo respondía el gesto.

Pero en algún momento la perdió de vista. No era que Tomoyo fuera (totalmente) una experta, pero imaginaba el peor escenario. Al principio se preocupó, pero después se dijo a sí misma que Sakura era ya una muchacha grande y que podría cuidarse sola. Además de que había estado con Li todo el día y seguramente planeaban seguir juntos en la fiesta, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Ya entrada la noche todos estaban bailando, aunque unos con más estabilidad que otros.  
Entonces Tomoyo lo vio. Li estaba con alguien, una niña y no era Sakura. Los vio atravesar el salón tomados de la mano, él jalando a esa niña.  
Tomoyo intentó calmarse,  
'_respira profundo no es lo que parece'_  
Pero solamente consiguió ponerse más nerviosa y decidió buscar a Sakura. Algo _más_ debió pasarle.

Fue por todo el lugar, mirando y preguntando cuando encontraba a alguien conocido, pero nadie había visto a Sakura en la última hora o eso le decían. Lo que todos sí sabían y muy bien era brindar, y tenía que hacerlo con quien lo pedía, además de corresponder la plática que sacaban. De pronto todos se sentían muy amigos.

Después de dar una vuelta por todas las mesas, decidió mejor encontrar primero el baño y luego seguir.  
Justo cuando iba a entrar, salieron unas compañeras. Entre risitas saludaron a Tomoyo y entró al fin. Entonces, al verse en el espejo notó cómo se le estaba corriendo el delineador. Lo corrigió con los dedos y notó otra cosa. Todos los baños estaban vacíos. Excepto por alguien de rodillas en el del fondo. Y reconoció los zapatos.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

Ya se había vestido y estaba tomando el desayuno antes de salir a clase. Cada día se repetía,  
"Sabe diferente cuando lo hace uno mismo."  
Había tomado el hábito de hablar sola mientras estaba en su departamento. No era porque se _sintiera_ sola, sino que le era más fácil organizar sus ideas si las escuchaba. Además esa mañana tenía más cosas en la cabeza que las clases.  
'_todo salió bien en la fiesta excepto por el hecho de que ella no controla bien el alcohol'_

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"¿Sakura?¿Estás bien?"  
Odiaba tener que hacer esas preguntas cuando la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que la pudiera escuchar y que la reconociera.  
"¿Tomoyo?"  
"Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasó?"  
"No estoy acostumbrada... y tuve que..."  
"Ya veo", Tomoyo se inclinó y pasó un brazo de Sakura sobre sus hombros, "Levántate."  
Sakura se rió, "¡Tomoyo!¡Me haces consquillas!"  
"Anda ya...", de pronto Tomoyo también se reía.

Cuando consiguieron poner de pie a Sakura y llegar a los lavamanos las dos estaban a medio ataque de risa. Tomoyo abrió la llave y dejó a Sakura enjuagarse mientras iba por papel para que se secara. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para no tragar agua entre risa y risa.  
"Toma."  
"¿Qué es eso?"  
"Papel."  
"¿Para qué?"  
"Para que te seques la cara."  
"Ah..."  
Si Tomoyo había logrado calmarse, ahora comenzó a reír otra vez al ver la expresión de Sakura, como si alguien le hubiera dicho cuál era el misterio detrás de la cortina.

Sakura intentó coger el papel, pero cada vez que soltaba el lavamanos se iba de lado hasta quedar apoyada en la pared.  
"Ven."  
Tomoyo empezó a secarle la cara.  
"Eso raspa Tomoyo."  
"Si te quedaras quieta podría..."  
Sakura seguía riendo, aunque eran solamente risitas entrecortadas.  
"Tomoyo..."  
Había sido apenas un susurro. Entonces se dio cuenta. De las manos de Sakura que estaban sobre sus hombros y en su nuca. De que estaban tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. De la fuerza que la jalaba. Escuchó su corazón latiendo más rápido con cada centímetro que avanzaba. Hasta que no hubo más espacio.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

Salió y caminó hasta el edificio donde era su primera clase del día. Una de las ventajas de su departamento era que estaba cerca de su facultad, más cerca que los dormitorios dentro de la universidad que estaban hasta el otro lado.  
Saludó a unos amigos en la puerta. Era una de las pocas veces que llegaba tarde aunque a esa clase no importaba realmente, al profesor le daba lo mismo quién entraba y quién no o a qué hora lo hacían.  
Fue a la librería antes de la siguiente clase, y después de esta, a comer con un amigo.

No había vuelto a las andadas, a salir con tipos solamente porque sí. Se había convencido de que no necesitaba hacerlo y que eventualmente la persona indicada llegaría a ella. Sabía que algún día, tal vez no pronto, tal vez no por un largo tiempo; pero algún día _esa_ persona iría a ella.

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"¿Qué están haciendo?"  
La pregunta sorprendió a Tomoyo, y se dio vuelta.  
"Sakura se sentía mal, la encontré en uno de los baños y..."  
"Eso lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es..."  
"Mei Ling,¿podemos dejar esto para después? Ayúdame a sacar a Sakura de aquí."  
Si los ojos mataran, Tomoyo estaba segura de que habría caído fulminada cuando Mei Ling la miró entonces. Tomoyo la siguió viendo de frente, aunque sentía cómo su cara se calentaba.  
'_no podías escoger otro momento mejor para sonrojarte Tomoyo'_, pensó mientras salía del baño, aún abrazando a Sakura. Mei Ling sostuvo la puerta y Sakura evitaba ver otra cosa que no fueran sus pies.  
"Syaoran está por acá", dijo Mei Ling para que Tomoyo la siguiera en la dirección correcta.

"¡Sakura!¿Ya te sientes mejor?"  
Li la ayudó a sentarse y a quitar su brazo de alrededor del cuello de Tomoyo.  
"Sí. Gracias a Tomoyo."  
"No fue nada. Para eso están las amigas."  
Sakura buscó la mirada de Tomoyo, pero ella volteaba para otro lado.  
"Voy por algo de tomar. ¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo?"  
Mei Ling y Sakura movieron la cabeza en negativa.  
"Yo te acompaño."

Tomoyo aún sentía su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Esperaba que nadie quisiera nada, pero ahora estaba en camino a la mesa de la comida seguida por Li.  
"Qué bueno que la encontraste."  
"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo así, Li?"  
"No sé. Fui a la entrada para que dejaran pasar a Mei Ling, y cuando logramos regresar, Sakura ya no estaba. La buscamos por todos lados hasta que el baño fue el único lugar que no habíamos revisado."  
"No eso,¿cuánto tomó? Sabes que ella no suele hacerlo,¡ni siquiera le gusta!¿Cómo terminó así?"  
"Dijo que quería intentarlo solamente por ser hoy."  
"Pero la conoces, Li y sabes que--"  
"Ella es capaz de decidir sola Daidouji."  
"¡Lo sé! Y yo no soy quién para decirle que no o lo que sea, pero..."  
"Yo tampoco. Ni siquiera porque estemos juntos."  
"Bien", dijo Tomoyo suspirando, _'después de todo tiene algo de razón no hay por qué alterarse'_  
"¿Mei Ling vino para la fiesta?"  
"Sí, le avisé y dijo que quería venir para ver a todos otra vez."  
"Me alegra que haya venido. Casi no la reconocí, con el cabello suelto y ondulado."  
"Oye Daidouji, aunque sea... bueno... Llámame Syaoran."  
"Entonces, también puedes llamarme Tomoyo."  
Se sentía tan estúpida al acordarse de lo que había pensado, ahora que sabía que la niña había sido Mei Ling. Tal vez por eso aceptó y dio tan rápidamente esa muestra de amistad.

Tomoyo vio que Syaoran servía dos vasos. Ella hizo lo mismo y regresaron donde estaban Sakura y Mei Ling.  
"Te traje refresco. Sé que no tomas." Mei Ling le sonrió.  
"Sakura...", dijo Tomoyo mientras le ponía en frente el vaso con agua.  
"Gracias", respondió aún buscando los ojos de Tomoyo.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

Después de la comida aún tenía una clase antes de que terminara su día.  
Había estado muy distraída todo el día, y sabía que no era solamente por el sueño y los recuerdos que le traía. Era porque cada vez estaba más cerca del final del año y entonces sí tendría que volver para pasar el año nuevo con su madre y su familia.

* * *

_Creo que este es el capítulo más largo, tuve que dividirlo en dos.  
__El sueño del principio lo tuve yo una vez y por alguna razón me pareció que quedaba muy bien._


	15. De vez en cuando II

**Tal vez después**

* * *

_((Flashback))_

Tomoyo había temido toda la noche encontrarse a solas con Mei Ling. O con Sakura. Por eso buscó la manera de alejarse después de un rato.  
"¡Tomoyo!¡Te he buscado toda la noche! Ven conmigo..."  
"Ahora regreso", dijo a Sakura y a los demás mientras se alejaba.

"Me salvaste."  
"Lo sé. Te ví algo incómoda. ¿Qué pasó?"  
"Uhm... ¿cómo decirlo? Sin sonar desesperada ni ridícula..."  
"Sólo dilo. Nadie va a pensar menos de ti."  
"Pues yo..."

_((Flashback))_

- - -

De nuevo los recuerdos. Como si no fuera suficiente la ansiedad que iba en aumento: cada vez había menos días separándola de su regreso.  
'_¿__por qué ahora que estoy en finales?'_  
No era nada oportuno tener ese sueño cuando apenas tenía tiempo para dormir. Para empezar, era un sueño sin sentido; aquello no había pasado y seguramente no pasaría.

Realmente las cosas cambiaron en la universidad, sobretodo en cuestiones de tiempos. Y de competencia, no había esperado que hubiera tantos estudiando lo mismo que ella y que de hecho, hicieran que ella pensara que apenas era capaz de llevar el paso.  
Al menos había sobrevivido el primer año, y decían que era el peor. Pero también decían que seguían renunciando hasta en el último, así que de cualquier manera nada estaba asegurado.

De estar en casa en ese momento, su madre le diría que ella todo lo podía, que estaba orgullosa de ella y que no dejara que nadie le dijera lo contrario.  
Después de todo, realmente sí extrañaba estar en casa.

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"Bueno, como lo pusiste... al menos _yo_ no voy a pensar menos de ti, pero no sé otros."  
"Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo. Es justo lo que necesito ahora."  
"Cuando quieras."  
"Pero dime,¿cómo te sientes al salir de la escuela?"  
"Pues... como que no han cambiado las cosas."  
"Llevamos un día de haber terminado, y nueve horas de graduarnos."  
"¿Entonces por qué preguntas?"  
"Porque quiero conocer tus impresiones acerca de la última vez que tienes que ser discreto frente a toda esta gente."  
"Ah... siendo así... como que no han cambiado las cosas."  
"¿Para qué me molesto?", dijo ella bromeando.  
"Dime tú cómo te sientes."  
"A decir verdad y en vista de los recientes acontecimientos... como que no han cambiado las cosas."  
"¿En serio¿Entonces por qué estamos escondiéndonos?"  
"No nos estamos escondiendo. Estamos bailando."  
"Mientras estoy estratégicamente de espaldas a ellos y te asomas por encima de mi hombro."  
"¿Ves? Yo soy la única que se está escondiendo."  
Cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ridícula.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

'_no es que me arrepienta al contrario finalmente tuve a quien más quería fue el momento que había estado esperando tanto tiempo'_

Saldría al día siguiente por la tarde. Si había algo que afectaba a Tomoyo eran los vuelos a esas horas; quienes habían perdido vuelos en la mañana y quienes llegaban antes para los de la noche estaban todos juntos, todos parecían más ocupados, empujaban y gritaban, y si había algo que ella valoraba era el silencio.

Ya estaba pensando en todo lo que tendría que padecer al día siguiente y eso sólo hacía que se sintiera más predispuesta. Pero al menos la distraía de otros pensamientos.  
"Llegando, le pediré a mamá que vayamos a otro templo. Sólo para variar."

Estaba haciendo su maleta. No llevaría más que algo de ropa, y pocas otras cosas. Sería suficiente con el abrigo que usaría al día siguiente, no necesitaba otro.  
Había pagado ese mes de renta aunque no estaría, y renovado el contrato para el siguiente año.  
"Son solamente unos días. Solamente un par de semanas. No va a pasar nada, no tengo ni siquiera que _salir_ de la casa."

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"Pero cambiando de tema,¿vas a hacer lo que tanto habías planeado?"  
"¿Lo de la manta? Nah, creo que prefiero dejar algo en el misterio."  
"Yo que me estaba preparando para traer la escalera... ¿en serio no? Me gustaba la idea. Habría sido la noticia del año para toda la ciudad; una manta del orgullo g--"  
"¡No lo digas! Alguien te puede oír..."  
Tomoyo se quitó las manos de él de la boca.  
"En serio era buena idea. Esto es una ciudad pequeña, por eso no se habla mucho del tema."  
"Seguro que soy el único."  
"No creo...", dijo Tomoyo, pensando en un par que ella conocía.  
"Estás distraída."  
"Sí..."  
"No pasa nada."  
"Eso puede ser bueno y puede ser malo."  
"¿Quieres que algo pase?"  
"Me gustaría. Una puede soñar... Escríbeme,¿sí?"  
"No tienes que pedirlo. Escríbeme tú también."

Fueron a recoger a Tomoyo como hacía mucho no pasaba, y estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a llevar a Sakura, Mei Ling y Syaoran, pero ya se habían ido cuando ella se dio cuenta.  
'_al final no le he dicho que me voy'_

_((Flashback))_

- - -

La electricidad, el calor y la humedad. Pero por encima de eso, el sentimiento de unidad, la seguridad de que a quien tuvo tan cerca estaba destinada a quedarse ahí.  
Una y otra vez revivió el escenario en su mente, hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Había llamado a un taxi para que la llevara al aeropuerto, después de todo, llevaba más de lo que podía cargar ella sola y no conocía bien las puertas o por dónde debía entrar.  
Como lo esperaba, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de todo tipo de gente; familias que salían de vacaciones, hombres de traje y corbata hablando por celular, un grupo de niños de excursión, azafatas riendo, parejas de ancianos en pantalones cortos en las tiendas.

Registró su equipaje y fue a ver lo que había en las tiendas. Tal vez vería algo interesante o se acordaría de alguien a quien no le llevara algo ya.

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"Bueno, esta es la última maleta."  
"Sí señorita."  
"Gracias."

Subió a buscar a su madre para avisarle que ya tenían que salir al aeropuerto o no llegarían a tiempo.  
"¿Mamá? Ya es hora."  
"Ya bajo Tomoyo."  
Cuando la vio, Sonomi estaba en su closet, y salió con un abrigo en los brazos.  
"Vamos."  
No hablaron en el trayecto, cada una parecía tener diferentes cosas en la cabeza aunque eran respecto del mismo tema.  
"Hubiera querido darte una fiesta de despedida."  
"Gracias mamá. Pero así está bien. Una fiesta hubiera hecho todo más... dramático, hubiera parecido que me iría más lejos de lo que es en realidad."  
"Tampoco nadie vino a despedirse."  
"Me despedí de todos antes, en la fiesta del viernes."  
"Está bien."

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Sonomi acompañó a Tomoyo hasta la entrada y el registro. No podía ir más allá sin pase de abordar.

_((Flashback))_

- - -

Entró primero a una tienda de licores y cigarros. Seguramente no encontraría nada ahí, pero igual entró; le gustaba ver las botellas y encontrar la más cara, la de mayor porcentaje etílico, o la más original.  
'_que decepción no hay ninguna buena todas parecen iguales'_

En la tienda de perfumes lo vio todo, desde las cajas con colecciones de pequeñas botellas hasta la parte del maquillaje, los sets de 50 piezas, las botellas grandes del tamaño de una cabeza.  
No encontró nada de que le llamara la atención, todo era como lo que se veía en cualquier centro comercial.

La siguiente fue una tienda de recuerdos. Había de todo, desde figuras de plástico, hasta muñecos de peluche de animales selváticos con playeras estampadas, libros de turismo, plumas y llaveros, playeras XXXL y lentes oscuros de diez dólares, lápices y gomas de borrar.

Decidió que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente y se dirigió a las salas de abordar. Había querido retrasar ese momento como la última vez, pero esta ocasión sabía que no había nada más qué esperar.

- - -

_((Flashback))_

Sonomi se retiró con sus guardaespaldas, dejando a Tomoyo justo para pasar a las salas de abordar. Estaba buscando sus papeles en el portafolio, y al no encontrarlos salió de la fila.  
Se apartó para buscarlos con más calma, y cuando encontró su pase de abordar y su pasaporte, vio algo que ella no había puesto.

Al sacarlo se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rosa. Recordó entonces que su madre había estado en el closet y que había sido ella la última en abrir el portafolio.  
'_gracias mamá por dejarme este recuerdo no sé si realmente agradecerte por sentirme feliz de tenerlo conmigo o culparte por no ayudarme a poner esto atrás'_  
"Nunca me mostraste qué era lo que tenías dentro de esa bolsa, Tomoyo."

_((Flashback))_

- - -

Pasó al andén que le correspondía. Ahí había un poco menos de gente que afuera.  
Tomoyo se sentó a esperar que llamaran para su vuelo. Supo que tardaría cuando vio por las ventanas que eran más bien la pared, que no había ningún avión en la pista.

Ahora estar en el andén era lo que la ponía nerviosa por alguna razón. Tal vez porque había una mujer frente a ella que no dejaba de mover el pie. Tal vez porque ahora era un hecho que estaría en Tomoeda en un día. O porque sentía la vibración de pasos con sus pies sobre la alfombra. No entendía por qué, a ella nunca le había dado miedo volar.  
Nunca.

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"¿Cómo supiste?¿Por qué--?"  
"Me lo dijo un pajarito... uno que voló sobre la puerta de la escuela y puso una manta."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque eres mi más querida amiga. Porque eres la única persona en quien siempre he podido confiar. Porque no quiero perderte."

Tomoyo miraba a Sakura sin saber qué decir.  
"Esto no puede estar pasando."  
"¿Por qué?", era el turno de Sakura de sorprenderse.  
"Después de todo lo que he hecho. He estado distante, me escondo, inicio peleas y discusiones, te he evitado usando a otras personas, miento y..."  
"Y yo no me atrevía seguir intentando tener contacto, te cargo mis problemas, no escucho lo que quieres decirme, ni noto lo que está frente a mí..."

Nuevamente se quedaron mirando.  
"Creo que esto es lo que más voy a extrañar", dijo Sakura,  
"¿Qué cosa?"  
"Poder estar en _silencio_ contigo."  
"Yo también lo voy a extrañar. A ti más que cualquier otra cosa."  
"Tomoyo... Gracias. Por todo. Por la fiesta. Por estar conmigo."  
"Esas cosas no se agradecen. Quise estar contigo todo el tiempo. Quise hacer _todo_ lo que hicimos", al decirlo, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.  
"¿Te refieres a _todo_?"  
"Sí, a _todo_. No me arrepiento de nada."  
"Yo tampoco."

_((Flashback))_

- - -

No quería que hubiera preguntas cuando regresara. Tomoyo estaba deseando que Mei Ling no recordara lo que vio. Y que no le haya contado a Syaoran. Que su madre no pasara todo el día en el trabajo. Que no hayan movido las cosas de su cuarto y que no hayan olvidado sacar su coche de vez en cuando. Lo único que sí quería era ver a Sakura y abrazarla como la última vez. Aunque sabía que tenía que evitar hacerlo.


	16. Pasaba por aquí

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

_Nd__E: Capítulo más enfocado en Sakura.  
_

* * *

'Tomoyo está de regreso. ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? Quisiera ir a verla, pero no sé cómo.'  
Sakura estaba en su habitación, pensando así mientras veía la nieve sobre los techos de las otras casas, en lugar de ponerse a estudiar para la exposición que daría esa semana. Ella seguía en clases mientras que otras universidades ya estaban de vacaciones.  
Nunca había pensado dedicarse a lo que estaba estudiando, pero no se arrepentía; poner tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en algo la hacía sentir útil y que estaba aprendiendo. 

'Pero nos encontraremos', pensaba golpeando el escritorio con la pluma. Ahora, Sakura era capaz de sentir las presencias de las personas, aunque solamente de aquellas que estaban cerca o que querían ser encontradas.  
'Espero que si viene, sea después de que termine. O mañana cuando regrese de la casa de Syaoran.'  
Por todo el lugar había libros gruesos, incluso sobre su cama, y hojas de apuntes frente a ella y en el piso.

- - - -

_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love  
But to you I gave my affection right from the start  
I have a lover who loves me  
How could I break such a heart?  
But still you get my attention_

- - - -

Ese primer año había sido pesado. Muchos de los que habían ingresado se cambiaron, se salieron o reprobaron. Pero Sakura había puesto todo para pasar todas sus materias, y aunque no tenía un grandioso promedio, lo había conseguido, de manera que no se retrasaría el siguiente año. O casi.  
Lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era la última presentación para la materia que aún no le calificaban, que justamente era en la que había tenido más problemas; estaba sobre la delgada línea entre repetir y pasar a la materia siguiente. Si había algo que podía hacerla enojar era que los maestros se tomaran más tiempo del que marcaba el calendario, y tardaran en terminar el semestre, y era justamente este el perfil del profesor de la mentada materia.

Tocaron a su puerta. Pero Sakura ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba.  
"Sakura", dijo su padre desde afuera, "te traje algo de comer."  
Ella se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Fujitaka llevaba una charola con un plato de galletas y té. Dos tazas.  
"Te buscan", dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

- - - -

_Why do you come here  
When you know I've got troubles enough?  
Why do you call me  
When you know I can't answer the phone?_

- - - -

Culpa a los calendarios, a la distancia, culpa a la apatía, o a la timidez... porque eso y más es lo que había entre Sakura y Tomoyo cuando esta última entró esa tarde al cuarto que tan bien conocía.  
"Has vuelto. No has cambiado nada", dijo Sakura y su voz sonó llena de alivio.  
"Tú sí has cambiado", respondió Tomoyo al ver a su alrededor. Aún entonces, Sakura conservaba muñecos de peluche como la última vez que había estado ahí, y el lugar de los muebles no había cambiado. Lo que hacía todo diferente era que parecía una zona de batalla. No vio por ningún lado la muñeca que le había regalado alguna vez.  
"Vine para saludarte. Y desearte un feliz año nuevo", dijo Tomoyo, "y ver cómo estás."  
"Te extrañé mucho. ¿Por qué solamente volviste en las vacaciones de invierno?"  
"Porque entonces allá hace demasiado frío. Y prefiero cómo se celebra aquí."  
"Ah..."  
De alguna manera, Sakura se sentía decepcionada. Tal vez era cierto que era por el clima, pero aún en Tomoeda había días en los que necesitaba usar varias capas de ropa, no podía ser tan malo por allá.

- - - -

_You made me lie  
When I don't want to  
Make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool  
Make me stay  
When I should not  
Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me?_

- - - -

"¿Mañana? Sí, claro, mañana ya habré terminado con esto."  
"¿Entonces paso por ti?¿O vas a mi casa?"  
"Yo voy."  
En cuanto Tomoyo se marchó, Sakura fue al teléfono.  
"¿Syaoran? Sí, estoy bien. Te hablo porque mañana... no voy a poder ir. Sí, aún me falta mucho. No, sí voy a terminar a tiempo. Pero podemos vernos otro día,¿qué tal el sábado?¿Sí? Qué bueno, entonces nos vemos el sábado. ¿Por la noche?¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

- - - -

_Why do you come here  
And pretend to be just passing by?  
But I need see you  
And I mean to hold you tightly_

- - - -

"¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!"  
"Ungh..."  
Sakura se le había lanzado con toda la fuerza que llevaba de correr hacia ella al verla pasar en frente del restaurante donde estaba en ese momento.  
"Sakura,¿no tienes frío?", dijo Tomoyo pasando sus manos por los hombros de Sakura. "Te ves muy bien. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?¿Cenando?"  
"Sí. Con Syaoran...", Sakura se sentía rara al haber salido del restaurante sin pensarlo, y aún sintiendo las miradas de la gente que estaba adentro, que seguramente se habían sorprendido al ver a una muchacha salir corriendo justo cuando su novio se había levantado.  
"Debes volver entonces,¿no lo habrás dejado para salir, o sí?"  
"No, él fue al baño. Pero sí debo entrar". Entonces sentía como si Tomoyo la estuviera empujando o alejando, aunque sabía que no era así y que en serio tenía que volver.  
"Sí. ¿Hablamos más tarde?"  
"Claro."

- - - -  
_  
Feeling guilty, worried  
Waking from a tormented sleep  
Ohh, this old love has me bound  
But the new love cuts me deep_

- - - -

"Ella es mi mejor amiga."  
"Lo sé. Pero es difícil para mí ver cómo te mira."  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"Sabes de lo que hablo. Ella te quiere."  
"Yo también la quiero. Por eso quiero pasar tiempo con ella."  
Syaoran se quedó pensando, entre frustrado y culpable. A Sakura le parecía que exageraba, pero otra parte de ella sabía por qué estaba reaccionando así. Y si antes eso en ella la angustiaba, ahora era normal sentirse dividida, aunque no remediaba su confusión.  
"Es solamente que no entiendo por qué quieres estar con ella todo el día, todos los días."  
"Syaoran, Tomoyo es muy importante para mí. No quiero pensar en mi vida sin ella. Y tú sabes el lugar que ocupas. Es diferente."  
"Pero quedas conmigo para algo, luego ella te llama y tienes que cancelarme. Es eso lo que no entiendo. Es como si me escondieras algo."  
"Syaoran..."  
"¿Hay algo que deba saber?"  
"No te pongas así. Te podría preguntar lo mismo."  
"¿Qué?¿Cuándo te he ocultado algo?"  
"Sabes que lo has hecho."  
Sakura lo miró directamente, y Syaoran recordó la única vez que se habían separado, cuando estaban aún en la preparatoria.  
"Bien. Entonces pasa todo tu tiempo con ella. Yo esperaré."  
"Nos vemos luego, Syaoran. Te llamaré."

- - - -

_If I choose now  
I'll lose __out  
Ohh, one of you has to fall  
And I need you  
You, baby_

- - - -

"No me di cuenta la otra vez. Te traje tu abrigo."  
"Gracias."  
"No, gracias a ti. Debí haberlo pensado mejor antes de salir."  
Tomoyo tomó el abrigo, lo dobló y lo dejó sobre su cama. Sakura notó que había pocas cosas, como si hubieran decidido hacer limpieza, no había cortinas y no había ropa en el clóset abierto, solamente unas blusas, faldas y pantalones sobre un sillón.  
"¿Qué hacemos?"  
"Podemos ir al cine. O a caminar. O a comer algo."  
"Sí, está bien. Vamos."  
Una vez afuera, y ya que se habían alejado un poco de la casa de Tomoyo, Sakura notó que no habían dicho nada, no decían nada, pero caminaban al mismo paso y Tomoyo estaba usando el abrigo que le había devuelto.

- - - -

_Why do you come here  
When you know I've got troubles enough?  
Why do you call me  
When you know I can't answer the phone?_

- - - -

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez que habían hablado, pero no habían tenido que reconciliarse como alguna vez antes. No eran del tipo de personas que guardaran rencor. Sabían que estaban destinados a compartir el resto de sus vidas, y que nunca encontrarían a otras personas con quienes pudieran o quisieran estar más que el uno con el otro.

"¿Está sonando mi celular, Syaoran?"  
Él se volteó sobre la cama para alcanzarlo sobre la mesa de noche, y efectivamente alguien estaba llamando. Se quedó viendo la pantalla un momento antes de ignorar la llamada.  
"No", dijo, apresurándose a borrarla del historial.

Cuando Sakura salió del baño, aún en toalla, Syaoran estaba dormido. Ella revisó su celular, y vio que, en efecto, se había confundido y no había marcado nadie. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar que había algo que no cuadraba; ella nunca se equivocaba, no solamente por su buen oído, sino también que había sentido que alguien quería hablar con ella.  
Por otro lado, probablemente se trataba de su hermano. Después de todo, su tendencia a sobreprotegerla no había cambiado, y de ser así, tal vez había sido mejor que no contestara.  
Pero de todas maneras, aún después de repetírselo mientras se vestía, sabía que no era así.  
"Syaoran, despierta. Tengo que regresar a mi casa."  
Se levantó, buscó su ropa, y salieron tomados de la mano.

- - - -

_And made me lie  
When I don't want to  
And you make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool  
And you make me stay  
When I should not  
Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me?_

- - - -

"No me siento bien."  
/ "¿Quieres que vaya a verte?" /  
"Mejor no. No quiero que te enfermes también."  
/ "Fue algo repentino, estabas muy bien hace unos días." /  
"Sí, creo que empezó justo cuando regresamos, a lo mejor porque salí a recoger la ropa cuando empezó a llover."  
/ "No debiste hacer eso, se podía volver a lavar después." /  
"No lo pensé."  
/ "Bueno, descansa. Iré a verte mañana." /  
"Sí, nos vemos."

"¿Era él?", preguntó Tomoyo haciendo un último ajuste a la falda.  
"Sí."  
Sakura estaba de pie sobre una silla, frente al espejo del tocador.  
"Sonaba realmente preocupado."  
"Sí." 'Esto no es justo'  
"No creo que haya sido necesario mentirle."  
Sakura no dijo nada. 'No, no es correcto', pensó.  
"¿En qué estás pensando, Sakura?"  
"No... nada..."  
"No es como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo."  
"¿Qué?"  
Tomoyo suspiró.  
"Nosotras somos solamente amigas, Sakura", dijo Tomoyo, "seguro que él tiene amigos y no haría algo en contra tuya mientras está con ellos."  
"Tomoyo...", Sakura había notado la frialdad con la que su amiga había dicho aquello.  
"Ya puedes bajar. Camina para ver cómo quedó."  
Sakura obedeció y después de dar unas vueltas por el cuarto de Tomoyo, sintió cómo la falda le quedaba excelente.  
"Me encanta. No sé cómo puedes hacerlo, la arreglaste de inmediato."  
"La ropa debe quedarte a la medida. No importa si hay que hacerle unos cuantos ajustes o hacerlo todo otra vez", dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

- - - -

_Why do you come here  
And pretend to be just passing by?  
But I need see you  
And I mean hold you tightly_

- - - -

"¡Tomoyo!"  
Un año después, se habían encontrado en cuanto Tomoyo llegó a su casa. En la puerta, Sakura la esperaba.  
"¿Cómo sabías que llegaría hoy?"  
"Solamente lo sabía."  
Sakura sonrió, y Tomoyo la hizo pasar después de pagar al taxista.  
"Tengo muchas cosas qué contarte. También quiero saber qué has hecho."  
"¿Y Syaoran?"  
"Él sabe que estoy aquí. Hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo. ¡Tenemos todo el tiempo!"  
Sakura notó por su expresión que su amiga había entendido del todo.  
"Mientras estés tú aquí, yo estaré contigo."  
Tomoyo pareció sorprendida, aliviada, feliz y algo más que Sakura no alcanzó a ver muy claramente.  
'yo también estaré aquí ahora contigo', pensó Tomoyo.

* * *

_Canción: "The weakness in me", Melissa Etheridge_


	17. Sólo esta vez

**Tal vez después**

* * *

"¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?"  
"No, como diez minutos."  
Tomoyo se sentó en la silla frente a su amigo. Desde que le había contado acerca de sus planes de estudiar en el extranjero, no había vuelto a esa cafetería.  
"¿Cómo has estado?", preguntó Tomoyo.  
"Bien, dándole al estudio."  
Él le contó cómo había sido su primer año y cómo le estaban saliendo las cosas en segundo. Debido al calendario, aún estaba en clases, a diferencia de Tomoyo.  
Le contó que había muchos compañeros muy guapos, pero eran inalcanzables para él, y que no había encontrado todavía a nadie con quien salir.  
"¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?"  
"Pues hay un muchacho... algo agresivo, que me sigue a todos lados."  
"Qué suerte tienes."  
"Y una chica." 

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"¿Me permites?"  
"Ah, sí. Pasa", dijo Tomoyo, alejándose un paso de la cafetera.  
"¿Estabas en la conferencia?"  
"Sí,¿tú?"  
"También, aunque no entendí gran cosa."  
"¿No?¿Qué estudias?"  
"Arte."  
Tomoyo quedó sorprendida con la respuesta. Ella había asistido a la conferencia como parte de un congreso al que debía ir para una clase. Pero no había explicación de por qué alguien que estudiaba arte iría.  
La chica sonrió,  
"Vine solamente para matar el tiempo antes del trabajo."  
"Ya veo. ¿Trabajas cerca de aquí?"  
"Sí, más o menos. ¿Viste la galería tres calles abajo?"  
Algo en ella llamaba a Tomoyo con fuerza. No era más alta que ella, bronceada y rubia, con ojos café.

Terminado el tiempo del receso, todos volvieron a entrar a la segunda parte de la plática. Esta pareció durar menos que la primera, con aquella muchacha al lado de Tomoyo.  
"Ha sido un gusto conocerte. Si quieres, puedes venir a la galería la siguiente semana, va a haber una exposición de esculturas."  
"Claro, suena interesante."  
"Vaya, no hubiera pensado que te interesaras en la estética. Creía que todos los de tu gremio solamente ven números rojos y verdes."  
"Me imagino a quiénes habrás conocido."  
"Entonces nos estamos viendo."

_((Flashback))_

- - -

"Así fue como nos conocimos."  
"Vaya, coincidieron en el mismo lugar en el momento oportuno. Sobretodo porque ella no tenía nada qué estar haciendo ahí."  
"Sí."  
"¿Pero eso cuándo fue?"  
"En otoño del año pasado."  
"¿Y luego?"  
"Qué te puedo decir... Fui a la exposición. Había todo tipo de personajes, no esperaba encontrarme con gente tan excéntrica."  
"¿Y ella sí trabajaba ahí?"  
"Sí. Organizaba los cuadros y las esculturas. También pintaba y hacía alfarería en el sótano de su casa."  
"¿Como en 'Ghost'?"  
"Sí... ¡pero no sucedió nada de eso!"  
"No, no, yo no dije nada...", dijo él riendo por lo bajo.

- - -

_((Flashback))_

Tomoyo fue a todas las noches a las exposiciones, y cada una fue diferente de la anterior. Conoció a muchos alumnos de últimos años de diseño y arquitectura, que presentaban sus trabajos para una u otra materia, y también a muchos artistas independientes.  
Después de las primeras horas en las que se podía mirar, se llevaba a cabo la subasta de algunas de las obras.  
"Me gustaría que alguien comprara algo de lo que hago."  
"Deberías mostrarlo entonces", respondió Tomoyo, "Creo que no he visto algo con tu nombre aquí."  
"Tanto como me haría feliz poder vivir de mi arte, me resisto a vender mi esencia a este sistema imperialista."  
"Pero mucho de lo que haces merece estar aquí para que el mundo lo vea."  
Justo en ese momento, uno de los visitantes ofreció 10,000 por una pequeña pieza tallada en piedra, representando un motivo de la emancipación, y titulada "Sin Nombre 1".  
"No trivialices mi idealismo."  
"Al contrario, es estimulante."

_((Flashback))_

- - -

"¿Saliste mucho tiempo con ella?"  
"Varias veces. Al principio creí que era solamente por que nos caíamos bien."  
"¿No notaste nada?¿Alguna señal?"  
"La verdad no. La verdad es que yo tampoco di ninguna. O no creo, yo me comportaba como yo, como soy contigo por ejemplo."  
"¿Entonces cómo fue que se acercó, o que siguieron?"  
"Pues al principio solamente parecía que quería ser mi gran amiga. De eso fueron unos meses. Luego, cuando me iba a regresar el año pasado, me dijo que me quería, que nunca se había sentido así con otra persona. No supe qué contestarle, como ella fue mi _primera_ todo, y yo también lo fui de ella."  
"Yo tenía toda la idea de que aquí había pasado algo entre tú y--"  
"No, para nada", dijo Tomoyo, interrumpiéndolo, "Bueno, no realmente. No creo que Sakura se acuerde de esa única cosa."  
"Ahora le llamas 'única cosa', pero entonces estabas muy contenta."  
Tomoyo desvió la mirada, y él entendió que era algo de lo que no quería hablar.  
"Y... ¿cómo fue salir con una mujer?"  
"Es como salir con un hombre. Solo que el guardarropa se duplica. A la larga, puede ser que te entiendas mejor con alguien igual a ti. Es más fácil que entienda por que han pasado por situaciones iguales. Pero no sabría decir si esto se puede aplicar a todas las personas."

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"Bueno, ya me voy."  
"¿En serio tienes que irte?"  
"Sí, mañana tengo que hacer varias cosas."  
Habían pasado la tarde en el sótano, ella haciendo unas piezas, Tomoyo escribiendo un artículo. El final del periodo de primavera se acercaba y las dos tenían mucho de qué ocuparse antes de las vacaciones de verano.  
"Entonces quédate aquí. Mañana va a ser más rápido llegar a donde tienes que ir."  
"¿Y en dónde voy a dormir?"  
"En mi cama."  
"¿Y qué me voy a poner mañana?"  
"Lo que traes puesto."  
"No puedo llegar mañana vestida igual que hoy."  
Tomoyo se estaba quedando sin preguntas. Se sentía un poco incómoda, tanto por estar en esa situación, como por estar dando excusas. Se había levantado para irse, cuando se encontró con los ojos de ella, que estaban fijos en Tomoyo con una intensidad que ésta no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.  
"Quédate conmigo. Aunque sólo sea esta noche..."  
Si realmente quería irse --y sabía que debía hacerlo--, Tomoyo lo habría hecho sin estar dando tantas vueltas al asunto. Pero estaban ahora frente a frente, y ella había tomando su mano.  
"Está bien."

_((Flashback))_

- - -

"¿Entonces fue así nada más?"  
"Sé que suena... austero. Pero fue así nada más. Las cosas pasan. Después hablamos y decidimos que seguiríamos, solamente para ver a qué llegábamos."  
"Suena más bien como un encuentro casual. No me lo imagino."  
"Tendré que explicarte la mecánica del acto. Mira, la parte importante son las piernas, primero una tiene que estar--"  
"¡No me hagas pensar algo así!"  
"Pero tú dijiste que no te lo imaginabas. Yo no me lo imaginaba tampoco..."  
"¡No!"  
"... pero fuimos aprendiendo las dos..."  
"¡No podré borrarlo de mi mente!"  
Tomoyo sonrió. Realmente le gustaba molestarlo así, porque era tan fácil y sus reacciones eran muy divertidas.

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"¿Qué vas a hacer en el verano Tomoyo?"  
"Pensaba inscribirme en algunos cursos."  
"Oh, sí claro, más escuela. Cómo no lo pensé antes."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Tenía otras ideas. Pero no creo que le ganen al curso de verano."  
"Podrías intentar convencerme..."  
"Esto es noticia, Tomoyo Deidoji va a renunciar a tomar más clases y extras."  
"Se pronuncia 'Daidouji', y podría interesarme tu oferta."  
"¡Vámonos de vacaciones!"  
"¿Qué?"  
"No es posible que viniendo de tan lejos pases todo el año en el mismo lugar, hay muchas cosas que tienes que conocer. Te las mostraré."

_((Flashback))_

- - -

"Era una chica rara."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Bueno... primero se muestra como una idealista, luego infantil. Y en medio también está su parte adulta."  
Tomoyo se quedó pensando antes de responder, "Sí, era como una niña, siempre explorando. Toda la relación fue eso, de hecho."  
"¿Y luego?¿Qué pasó en el viaje?"  
"Nada, pues salimos de vacaciones. Fuimos a donde van otros estudiantes, a la playa, algunos museos, a un lago y un parque nacional."  
Tomoyo tomó un poco de su café antes de seguir.  
"Pasó de todo. Pero no cambió nada."

- - -

_((Flashback))_

"Te quería decir algo."  
Tomoyo había esperado hasta el final de la película para avisarle.  
"¿Qué cosa?"  
"El miércoles me regreso a Japón por las vacaciones."  
"Ah sí, como el año pasado, me acuerdo perfectamente."  
Por la expresión de ella, Tomoyo supo que eso no era todo, y que ese era tan buen momento para preguntar como cualquier otro.  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"¿Podría ir contigo este año?"  
Tomoyo no supo qué responder. Ya habían viajado juntas, pero llevarla a su casa era algo que nunca había considerado, presentarla a sus amigos, a Sakura... ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?  
"No. Lo siento."  
Ella suspiró,  
"Sé que... que tomar tu mano no es encadenar tu alma, y besarte no es como un contrato. Eso lo dejamos claro desde el principio. Pero me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente."  
Tomoyo dudó antes de seguir, pero sabía que si algo le debía a ella era la verdad.  
"No te lo dije antes porque creí que ya había terminado, con ese asunto, pero no es así. Allá hay alguien a quien voy a ver. Como el año pasado. Alguien a quien quiero más que a nadie."  
"Sí, lo sé", dijo ella con una expresión triste, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante, "siempre supe que había alguien más, y que por eso no te querías comprometer. Pero esperaba equivocarme."  
Tomoyo había volteado después de lo que dijo. No quería verla,¿era vergüenza por haberle ocultado la verdad?¿Pena por seguir tan aferrada?¿Por mentirse a sí misma? Hasta que sintió una mano en su mejilla se atrevió a mirarla de frente.  
"Pero fue bueno mientras duró,¿verdad?", preguntó ella, mirando a Tomoyo a los ojos.  
"Sí, lo pasamos bien."  
Se quedaron viendo un rato, hasta que ella sonrió.  
"¿Entonces esto es adiós?", preguntó Tomoyo.  
"Sí. Adiós Tomoyo."

_((Flashback))_

- - -

"Lo tomó muy bien."  
"Sí. En ese momento, me pregunté si había hecho lo correcto al terminar con ella."  
"Yo no me habría portado así en su lugar. Te odiaría Tomoyo."  
"Tal vez ella me odie. Pero no quiero saber."  
Se quedaron callados hasta que Tomoyo continuó.  
"Algunos de nosotros pensamos que soportar es lo que nos hace fuertes; pero a veces se trata de dejar ir cosas y personas. Al menos ahora sé que no funcionaría con ninguna otra mujer."

* * *


	18. Aquella noche

**Tal vez después**

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos?"  
"Yo diría que mucho."  
"¿El suficiente?"  
"¿El suficiente para qué?"  
"Para pedirte..." 

Estaban en el departamento de Tomoyo, como casi siempre que se encontraban. Lo que había entre ellos comenzó lentamente a lo largo de años de compartir clases, algunos trabajos, incluso amigos.

"¿No vas a decirme nada?", preguntó él.  
"No sé..."

Bajó la vista. No quería que lo viera. Pero Tomoyo sabía qué era lo que le pasa, y no era la primera vez que sucedía. Y es que él era mucho más... "frágil" de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. Y es que ella podía ser mucho más cruel de lo que mostraba a la gente, aunque pocos la acusarían de esto.  
Tomoyo miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya no llovía, ahora nevaba. Aún no se explicaba cómo es que siempre el clima parecía saber cómo se sentía. Tal vez es solamente que se identificaba con lo que hacía cuando se fijaba.

"No te pongas así. Sabes que te quiero, a pesar de todo. Es solamente que... no estoy segura de que sea lo mismo. Pero te quiero. En serio."  
"No me digas eso."  
Lo miró y puso su mano en su hombro, pero él la rechazó.  
"No me toques. No ahora."

Tomoyo no sabía qué decir. Realmente no era por lástima que estaba con él, ni por aburrimiento, ni por venganza. Aún después de haberse enterado quién era en realidad, había llegado a quererlo honestamente. Pero no esperaba que llegara más lejos.  
Cuando lo supo, había pensado en no volver a hablarle, volver a los tiempos cuando lo único que hacía que ella supiera que él existía era la _sombra_ que sentía que estaba tras su _espalda_.

"A ti te da igual lo que pase conmigo."  
"No es cierto. Te necesito."  
"Me necesitas solamente para una cosa. Que ni siquiera fue idea tuya. A veces pienso que me usas demasiado."  
Él escuchó algo. Levantó los ojos y vio a Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
"Oye¿qué te pasa?"  
"Eso quiero saber."  
Él no sabía qué hacer. Nadie le había dicho que esto podía pasar, no estaba preparado para una situación así.  
"Tranquila", dijo tocando la cabeza de Tomoyo con su mano.  
"¿Qué... vas a pensar de mí ahora?"  
"No pasa nada."  
"Sí, no pasa nada."  
"¿Ya estás bien?"  
"¿Tú estás bien?"  
"Sí."  
"Yo también."

Tomoyo sonrió y se levantó para ir a la cocina.  
"No entiendo cómo lo haces."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Sonreír ahora cuando hace menos de un minuto estabas llorando."

- - -

Tomoyo se había hecho el propósito de no salir con nadie con quien tomara clases o tuviera que trabajar; sabía que eso complicaba las cosas, tanto la parte de la relación como la parte académica, lo había visto muchas veces. Pensaba que tener que ver a alguien todos los días en la escuela, tomar clases juntos, tener las mismas presiones y los mismos amigos, y además tener que verlo en fin de semana para salir sería demasiado, y a la larga, aburrido.

Él era alguien con quien Tomoyo no tenía nada en común más que todo lo que quería evitar en un hombre. No estudiaba lo mismo que ella, pero llevaban materias en común, y ella estaba segura de que él procuraba que las tomaran en la misma clase.  
Después de un tiempo, se encontró con que sus amigos se apartaban de ella cuando sentía cerca esa _sombra_, y sus amigas miraban divertidas y soltaban risitas. Fue así que empezaron a hablar, a trabajar juntos y luego algo más.

Tomoyo fue conociéndolo. Era un muchacho algo mayor que ella, inteligente pero impulsivo, gruñón pero amable, con buenas intenciones pero su genio lo dominaba. Más tarde conoció su parte devota y leal, pero al mismo tiempo vengativa y enfocada únicamente a ganar. Supo que si había una persona que seguiría algo --una causa o una persona-- hasta el final, ese sería él. Tal vez era eso lo que tenían en común más que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque él nunca lo diría ni lo aceptaría en público.  
Porque, finalmente --no, desde el principio-- ese era el perfil que su trabajo requería.

Fue así que lentamente, sin apenas notarlo, naturalmente como si fuera algo que debía suceder, y a pesar de que los ojos de él le decían a Tomoyo que parara, habían llegado al punto sin regreso en el que se encontraban aquella noche. Después de todo¿cuándo había hecho caso ella de las señales que veía?

- - -

Tomoyo lo miró, y al encontrarse con sus ojos supo que no era broma.  
"Tengo que pensarlo. Dame tiempo, hasta que regrese."  
"¿Cuándo regresas?"  
"En una semana, o semana y media."  
"Bien. Puedo esperar. Pero prométeme que lo pensarás bien."  
"Sí."_'no quiero arrepentirme otra vez'_

Se quedaron acostados como habían estado toda la tarde.  
"No es normal que te vayas en primavera. Y a mitad de semestre."  
"Tengo que ir a un evento importante."  
"No eres de las que dejan de ir a clase. Habría sido más difícil para mí si lo fueras."  
"No pude regresar el invierno pasado, y después de tantos problemas que ella tuvo. Seguramente este tampoco iré, porque las cosas serán diferentes y ella no va a seguir ahí. Pero tengo que verla."  
"Uhm..."  
"Es la boda de mi mejor amiga."

De pronto él se tensó y Tomoyo se dio cuenta.  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Eso me hace pensar que no vas a volver."  
"No va a ser como la película."  
"Es eso justamente lo que me preocupa"

Tomoyo tardó un momento en comprender, y recordó que él sabía lo que había pasado antes de que ella llegara a estudiar, y luego lo que sucedió en segundo año. Y lo apreciaba por respetar esa parte de ella, no porque sus sentimientos no le dejaran otra opción, sino porque fue parte de la razón por la que él se apareció en su vida. Los sentimientos surgieron después, y cuando ella pensó que estaba reponiéndose, que podría llevar una relación normal, estable y probablemente a largo plazo con alguien, todo volvió a desplomarse.  
Empezó a pensar que no tenía nada de suerte. Pero él le mostró que aunque lo que los puso en el mismo lugar fue la voluntad de alguien más, lo que habían encontrado era real. Y no había sido con una confesión dramática, ni un arrebato de romanticismo por parte de ninguno de los dos, solamente sucedió que eran dos personas en la misma etapa de la vida, con objetivos similares que se encontraban a gusto en compañía del otro.

"No voy a ir a romper ninguna boda, ni a robarme a nadie. Hace un tiempo que dejé la idea."  
"¡¡¡Entonces sí lo habías pensado¿¡Cuándo fue eso?!", gritó sentándose.  
"Si eso es lo que te preocupa, es algo que pensé cuando estaba en preparatoria y no ha cruzado por mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo."  
Él se cruzó de brazos y se echó sobre las almohadas.  
"Me encanta cuando te enfadas."

- - -

El recorrido en el coche había pasado en silencio. Ella se había sentado a su lado, a pesar de que a él no le gustaba que lo hiciera. Él se había vestido de negro, pero no como todos los días, sino con un traje y corbata, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba que lo hiciera, ya que le recordaba por qué lo había conocido.  
"Bueno, ya es hora. Gracias por traerme."  
"Es lo menos que podía hacer. Aunque sigo insistiendo en que yo debería acompañarte, podría visitar a mis padres. Pero al menos estoy seguro de que llegarás sin problemas."  
"Quiero estar sola en el avión. Necesito pensar."  
"No es como si tuviera que ir yo también a la boda. Creo que debería ir contigo porque si no se va a enojar..."  
"¿Mi madre? Estará pensando en otras cosas. Además estaré todo el tiempo acompañada. Hay otros guardaespaldas allá."  
"Hmm..."

Tomoyo supo que eso no lo calmaba, sino todo lo contrario.  
"No te enfades. Eres el mejor de todos. Por eso te envió y aunque debería estar enojada con ella, no puedo porque por eso nos conocimos."  
"Hmm...", pero él sabía dónde estaba parado en cuanto a Tomoyo.  
"Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas."  
"Vengo por ti. Llámame o escribe para que sepa a qué hora llegar."  
Tomoyo se quedó muy callada.  
"¿Qué pasa?¿Vas a decirme lo mismo que la vez pasada?"  
"Solamente quiero... que sepas que realmente te quiero. Por eso, si conoces a alguien más a quien llegues a querer y te corresponda igual, quiero saberlo."


	19. El día más feliz

**Tal vez después  
**

* * *

"Ahora sí ha sucedido."  
"¿De qué hablas?"  
"La hemos perdido."  
Tomoyo quiso seguir fingiendo que no sabía de qué le hablaba, pero no engañaría a nadie.  
"Sí. Para siempre."  
"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"  
"Solamente míralos. El mundo podría acabarse ahora y no se darían cuenta."  
"Cierto."  
Seguramente él también hubiera querido fingir en ese momento.  
"Siempre creí que cuando creciera, ella entendería..."  
"Créeme que entendió."  
"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"  
"Soy su hermano. Su sobreprotector hermano."  
"Entonces¿por qué me hablas tan bien a mí y no a él? De haber podido, habría sido yo."  
"Sería... diferente. Al menos yo hubiera podido pensar que era algo de familia."  
Tomoyo rió. 

Después de casi cuatro años lejos, Tomoyo se encontraba de regreso, frente a frente con lo que había temido desde el día en que se subió a ese avión. No, ya desde mucho antes.  
Sakura se estaba casando. Con Syaoran Li.

Siempre supo que eso pasaría. Aunque también siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que Sakura entendiera y volviera a ella.  
'_como si alguna vez hubiera venido a mí en primer lugar'_  
"Dime", comenzó para cambiar de tema, "¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Yukito?"  
"Ahora van bien."  
"¿Qué tan bien? Puedes decirme, no pienses que me sentiré mal o que me darán celos. Tengo a alguien ahora."  
"Seguimos juntos. Mi padre lo sabe y después del shock inicial, todo fue fácil. Estamos viviendo juntos."  
"Me alegro por ustedes. Aunque ya se habían tardado."  
Guardaron silencio por un momento.  
"El shock¿de quién fue?"  
Touya pareció un poco incómodo.  
"Mío. Mi padre ya sabía, o lo sospechaba, desde la primera vez que llevé a Yukito a la casa. Nunca había llevado amigos."  
Después de otro momento de silencio.  
"¿Crees que haya tenido que ver con... sus poderes?"  
"No creo", dijo Tomoyo, "Debe ser algo que tiene que ver con ser padre. Mi madre también sabía sobre mí. Y si fuera por los poderes, Sakura..."  
"Sí. Ya veo."

- - -

Tomoyo había regresado a Japón apenas el día anterior, pero decidió quedarse en el hotel del aeropuerto en lugar de ir directamente a Tomoeda. Pensó que si llegaba antes haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría.  
Llegó justo a tiempo al templo donde se celebraba la ceremonia, y su primera sorpresa fue ver a Sakura. Se había dejado el cabello largo, y bajo las luces, brillaba más que cualquier cosa en el lugar.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que no se trataba de una ceremonia occidental como las que había visto y a las que había ido por otras amigas. Para empezar, se llevaba a cabo en un templo, y ambos llevaban los trajes tradicionales: él un kimono formal con mon-tsuki y hakama (1) ambos blancos, con la cresta de su familia en el pecho, mangas y espalda.  
Sakura llevaba puesto el shiro-maku (2), muy diferente del vestido de telas vaporosas y el velo de tela transparente y fina que Tomoyo esperaba para ese día. Sin embargo no estaba usando la taka-shimada (3), se había dejado el cabello suelto y Tomoyo lo agradeció. Aunque tenía la sensación de que ya había visto antes algo parecido a la escena frente a sus ojos, con Sakura y Syaoran mirándose, y vestidos de blanco.

Aunque a Tomoyo le hubiera encantado ver a Sakura con un vestido de novia, no hubiera querido que fuera alguien más quien lo diseñara y lo hiciera para ella. Así que se sintió mucho mejor cuando los vio con los trajes tradicionales.  
Los kimonos ceremoniales de mujer se rentaban, y seguramente este también era rentado. Sencillamente, nadie podía darse el lujo de hacerse uno con los materiales adecuados.

- - -

Había pasado la ceremonia y se encontraban ya en la recepción. Sakura ahora vestía un uchikake (4) rojo, con bordados en hilo de oro de motivos de ramas de cerezo en flor. Se veía radiante.  
'_seda roja y brocado de seda rojo y tiene que tener hilo de oro no puede ser bueno sin hilo de oro auténtico'_, pensaba Tomoyo.  
Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura, ella estaba muy ocupada con los demás invitados y con su nuevo esposo.  
Esposo.  
Tomoyo se repetía la palabra una y otra vez. Miraba a Syaoran y la palabra era lo primero que pensaba.

Después de la cena, había salido a tomar aire. No le era difícil estar en medio de mucha gente, de lo contrario no podría vivir un día de su vida. Pero en esos momentos no quería estar en el mismo lugar que muchos de sus viejos amigos.  
Fue entonces que se encontró otra vez con el hermano de Sakura. A él por lo visto, seguían sin gustarle mucho las multitudes.  
Hubo un tiempo, según Tomoyo recordaba, en que ambos parecían de acuerdo en no dejar que nadie se robara a Sakura. No es que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ni siquiera lo habían hablado alguna vez antes de esa conversación al inicio de la recepción.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the field of barley  
You'll forget the sun in its jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold_

"Ya es hora del baile."  
"¿Baile?", preguntó Tomoyo confundida, "creí que en este tipo de bodas no había baile. ¿Cómo se baila en kimono?"  
"Es algo que Sakura insistió en tener, algo no tan tradicional así que va a cambiarse otro vestido. No me digas que..."  
"¿Que qué?"  
Touya pareció dudar antes de continuar, "Li quería que cantaras la canción del baile."  
Tomoyo no sabía qué pensar de eso. ¿Por qué querría que fuera ella quien cantara? Además era la primera vez que Touya lo llamaba por un nombre adecuado.

_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

Seguramente tenía que ver con que todos pensaban que ella había ido a estudiar música. Y Tomoyo no se había molestado en aclarar que nunca había considerado la opción.  
Era eso, o Syaoran aún la estaba probando. Y pensar que fue ella quien más lo había apoyado. Pero también fue quien más activamente lo retó.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in its jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold_

"Pero Sakura lo convenció de que mejor lo hiciera la banda. Dijo que no quería molestarte cuando tuviste que venir desde tan lejos, o que sintieras que se aprovechaban."  
Tomoyo asintió.  
¿Será que Syaoran la estaba castigando? No, imposible. Era muy amable como para hacer algo así. Seguramente había sido su manera de hacerla sentir parte de la ceremonia. Él era el tipo de persona que haría algo así.  
"Voy a entrar", dudó antes de seguir aunque cualquiera que no lo conociera bien no lo hubiera notado, "¿vienes? Seguro te va a gustar el vestido."  
"No", respondió Tomoyo, "me quedaré aquí un rato más."  
"Tienes que verla", dijo Touya, "o te arrepentirás después."  
Ella ahora miraba los jardines vacíos; todos los invitados estaban dentro, después de todo, era el momento cumbre de la fiesta.

- - -

_See the west wind move  
Like a lover's soul  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold_

Pero no le habría molestado cantar. De vez en cuando se sorprendía tarareando. Era una de las muchas cosas que había dejado de hacer desde que se fue a la universidad. Desde entonces, la música se había ido por que no había razón para mantenerla encendida.

_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold_

Desde afuera escuchaba la canción que habían elegido. Tenía una letra perfecta para ellos.  
Después de todo, tenía que reconocer que se sentía feliz por ellos. Habían pasado los tiempos en los que se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Syaoran y en que sentía un poderoso deseo de retener a Sakura para ella sola.  
Se había convertido en una adulta. Todos lo habían hecho, aunque le costaba pensar en Sakura como en toda una mujer. En su mente y en sus ojos, siempre sería la misma linda niña distraída que siempre se esforzaba ese poco más que hacía falta.

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold_

Tal vez por eso se había enamorado de ella desde un principio. Porque era su complemento aún cuando sabía que cada una era una entidad independiente.  
Sakura era luminosa, entusiasta, vivía el momento, se preocupaba por quienes consideraba importantes, expresaba sus sentimientos y sus ideas. Pero más que nada, era honesta.  
Tomoyo era discreta, iba con la corriente, su educación la obligaba a interesarse por todos por igual, y se guardaba lo importante para sí misma, dejando solamente pistas.  
Pero ahora tal vez estaba idealizando a Sakura nuevamente.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in its jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold_

Y ahora tal vez estaba lista para volver dentro y ver lo último del baile.  
'_con que un qipao (5) excelente elección para mantener la línea de la boda de japón han pasado a china más brocado pero no de seda e hilo de plata para la flor de loto largo pero lo justo cuello bajo sin mangas'_  
Ahora sabía que no había marcha atrás. Que nunca la hubo, que todo era un camino de un solo sentido y que sin importar el destino, había disfrutado el viaje.  
Ahora que Sakura estaba en buenas manos, podía seguir por un camino diferente. No tendría que preocuparse de que alguien la dañara. Contaba con Syaoran para que la cuidara; aunque tal vez estaba subestimando a su amiga, que había mostrado mucho valor en ocasiones anteriores.

Ahora tal vez, podría considerar en serio la propuesta que había dejado pendiente en el otro extremo del mundo, y tal vez para la próxima ocasión que se encontrara con Sakura, ambas tendrían sus propias familias.

* * *

"¿Qué es este regalo?"  
"No sé. Es el único que tiene en la tarjeta que es para ti. Ábrelo."  
Había pasado un mes desde la boda. Sakura y Syaoran apenas habían vuelto de la luna de miel, y se estaban instalando en su nueva casa.  
Toda la semana anterior abrieron regalos, encontrándose con una vajilla y electrodomésticos de parte de sus amigos, un refrigerador de parte de Yukito y Touya --¿de quién más?--, y otros regalos de parte de sus familias. 

"La tarjeta dice que es de Tomoyo. Llegó apenas hace dos semanas", dijo Syaoran.  
"¿Cuándo estábamos de viaje?"  
"Debió haberlo recibido tu hermano. Cuando vinieron hace unos días, creo que dejaron algo en la sala."  
"Pero ella ya nos había regalado unas pinturas."  
"Esto debe ser por otra cosa para ti."

Estaban hablando de una habitación a otra. Syaoran estaba en la cocina, leyendo los manuales del horno y del refrigerador, mientras Sakura recogía las cajas y envolturas en la sala.  
Él tenía una idea de lo que podía ser aquél regalo. Había esperado ese gesto de parte de Tomoyo. Esperaba no estar equivocado, y se sintió feliz de tener una amiga como Tomoyo. Después de todo, la felicidad de Sakura era la suya también.

Sakura se apresuró a abrirlo. Debajo del papel, no encontró una caja de cartón como las de todos los demás regalos, sino una de madera, con una chapa. Por un momento recordó el cofre en la que la madre de Tomoyo había guardado aquél ramo de flores. Pero este era mucho más grande.  
Dentro del sobre donde venía la tarjeta, también estaba la llave. La curiosidad era demasiada y de inmediato abrió la caja. Lo primero que encontró fue otra carta. También la abrió.

- - -

"¿Sakura?"  
No recibió respuesta.  
"¿Sakura?"  
Syaoran decidió ir a la sala.  
Cuando llegó, la encontró arrodillada, frente a la caja, una mano tapando su boca, y la carta en la otra. Estaba llorando. Y estaba sonriendo.  
"¿Qué pasa?"

Se acercó pensando que obviamente era el regalo lo que la había puesto así. Se inclinó para ver lo que había en la caja.  
Fue entonces que aceptó lo que siempre había sabido en el fondo de su mente; que Tomoyo sería alguien que estaría viviendo siempre al lado de Sakura. Y eso lo alegró.  
Dentro de la caja, estaban los kimonos blanco y rojo con hilo de oro.

_Sé lo importante que es para una mujer el vestido con el que se casa.  
Se trata del día más feliz de su vida si es con quien más ama.  
Puede ser el recuerdo más valioso que tenga.  
Por eso quiero que conserves este.  
Sé que serás muy feliz.  
Cuídate, mi valiosa amiga._

_ Tomoyo_

_- - -  
_

**FIN  
**

* * *

_Canción: "Fields of Gold", Sting._

_(1)__Mon-tsuki y hakama: La parte superior y pantalones del kimono formal masculino.  
(2)__Shiro-maku: Kimono blanco tradicional de las bodas japonesas; shiro significa blanco y maku significa puro.  
(3) Taka-shimada: Una peluca del peinado tradicional.  
(4)__Uchikake__: Segundo kimono que se pone en la recepción sobre el kimono blanco de la ceremonia. Los motivos para este son bastante obvios.  
(5) Qipao: Vestido tradicional chino. La flor de loto significa belleza y pureza._


	20. Epílogo: Para siempre

**Tal vez después - Epílogo: Para Siempre**

* * *

_((Personaje)) es para pensamientos/puntos de vista que van a ir alternando  
_

* * *

_  
((Tomoyo))  
_Dicen que uno debería casarse con su mejor amigo.  
Que cuando uno envejezca, se alegrará de haberlo hecho. 

_((Sakura))_  
Sabía que todo estaría bien al final.  
Después de todos estos años.

_((Tomoyo))_  
Hace tanto tiempo que salí de mi país. Es la primera vez en más de cincuenta años que he puesto un pie en mi antigua habitación. No lo puedo resistir, y abro la puerta que da a mi pequeña sala de proyección. Encuentro todas las cintas y discos que grabé en algún momento.  
Esos fueron tiempos felices. Y ese es un pensamiento que nunca dejó de perseguirme, además de que nunca realmente dejé de recordarlo. El pasado siempre fue mejor que el presente y siempre será más feliz que el futuro.

_((Sakura))_  
Reúno el coraje y voy a tu casa. Sé que no estarás ahí. Nadie sabe si volverás algún día o cuándo. Pero algo me dice que tengo que ir. Hoy.  
Así que camino hasta el frente de tu casa como he hecho todos los días desde hace un año.

_((Tomoyo))_  
Tomo una película al azar. La etiqueta pone que es de una vez que fui a la Torre de Tokio. No la última vez; de esa no necesito un video para acordarme, además de que no tomé ninguno. Para entonces había decidido que si iba a hacer memorias, las guardaría solamente conmigo.  
Ahora no sé si lo que conservo en mi mente es el original o lo que he ido editando con el paso de los años.

_((Sakura))_  
Finalmente has vuelto. Lo siento.  
Después de todo este tiempo, me atrevo a preguntarme si has vuelto por mi, o si has vuelto por un lugar tranquilo donde pasar estos años. Y espero que sea lo primero.  
Ahora estoy frente a tu puerta, mirando el jardín desierto y descuidado. Es al mismo tiempo tal como lo recordaba y no se parece en nada.

_((Tomoyo))_  
Había olvidado avisar a alguien que llegaría hoy. Oigo el timbre y me extraña, pero me asomo por la ventana.  
¿Por qué estás en la puerta?  
Mi corazón dio un salto y creo que pude haberme infartado entonces. Sencillamente no te esperaba, no esperaba a nadie.  
Pero estás frente a mi puerta y no lo creo.

_((Sakura))_  
Te acercas lentamente y con cada paso que das, me siento más en casa.  
¿Habrá tiempo suficiente?  
No pudo ser hasta ahora. Creo que es algo que nunca te he dicho Tomoyo. Sabía a lo que te referías cuando me decías que me querías. Bueno, no en el momento, pero llegué a comprender. Pero no te lo dije.  
Pude conservarte como amiga toda la vida, confío en que aún hoy.

_((Tomoyo))_  
Una vez creí realmente que debí haberme casado contigo. Y quise proponértelo, pedirte que me escogieras a mí, que me dejaras a mí hacerte feliz.  
Creí que estaba siendo cobarde por ni siquiera preguntarte, por haber huido. Y aún hoy me pregunto si algo hubiera cambiado de haber hablado contigo. Creo que hubieras entendido. No creo que me hubieras hecho a un lado. Pero --aún hoy-- me atormenta pensar que pudiera haber pasado.

- - -

"Hola Sakura."  
"Hola Tomoyo."  
"¿Quieres pasar?"  
Tomoyo conduce a Sakura a la sala, el único lugar que era habitable, ya que le había quitado el polvo por la mañana. Prepara té y lo lleva en una charola con las tazas.  
Encuentra a Sakura mirando por las ventanas francesas hacia el jardín trasero. Era un día soleado y no había ni un poco de viento; también daba lástima el jardín por su mal estado.  
"¿Prefieres salir?"  
"Sí."  
Tomoyo abre las puertas, y entre las dos sacan unas sillas y una mesa pequeña. Se instalan y sigue un momento de silencio mientras miran el jardín, echando en falta los árboles y la enredadera que solía cubrir parte de las paredes.

"¿Qué sucedió con tu familia?", pregunta Sakura, "El hombre con el que te casaste se notaba que era bueno, a pesar de que parecía enojado todo el tiempo."  
"Nos divorciamos en cuanto mi hijo terminó la universidad. Ya sabíamos que iba a terminar así; después de todo, él encontró a alguien a quien querer y que le correspondía como yo nunca lo hice. Creo que ya nos habíamos cansado de vivir a medias."  
"¿Así nada más?", preguntó Sakura, incrédula de la serenidad de Tomoyo al contar esa historia.  
"Creo que fue en uno de los viajes que hacía para la compañía", Tomoyo rió levemente, "Lo supe cuando regresó de uno, y estaba muy cambiado. Pensaba de otra manera completamente diferente. Y pensar que fui yo la de la idea de enviarlo. Pero es que si se quedaba conmigo en el trabajo, no podía dejar de actuar como guardaespaldas. Y después de todo, yo quería que dejara ese trabajo y fuera el asesor financiero que necesitaba y para lo que él había estudiado. Entonces cuando volvió, el problema fue que él ya no podía pensar como antes, cuando lo único que le interesaba era ganar. Cada vez que regresaba de ese país estaba mucho más tranquilo, no había la misma agresividad. Fue por eso que lo supe. Después de separarnos, continuamos hablando como amigos, pero nos fuimos distanciando. Él necesitaba estar en otro lugar, y creo que es feliz."  
"Qué mala mujer."  
"¿Yo?"  
"¡No! La que conoció."  
"Oh, no era mala persona."  
"¿No?¿La conociste?"  
"No era mala persona, ni tampoco mujer. Pero era justamente lo que él necesitaba." (1)  
Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, y Tomoyo supo que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
"Curioso,¿verdad? Él y yo éramos muy parecidos... hasta en eso."

Tomoyo sirvió otra taza de té a Sakura antes de seguir, dándole tiempo para digerir la noticia.  
"¿Y cómo está tu familia?", preguntó.  
"Mis hijas están bien. La mayor se casó hace años y ya tiene una niña de diez y un niño de cuatro años,¡imagínate que ya soy abuela! La otra no sé cuándo va a establecerse, a ella le resultó muy difícil perder a su padre, eran muy unidos. Aún es joven, pero a veces me preocupa que esté sola, y no puedo hacer mucho. Es igual a como él era, obstinada y muy orgullosa. Ha ido cambiando, pero creo que aún le falta mucho qué recorrer."

"¿Dónde vives ahora?"  
"En la misma casa. Mis hijas se mudaron hace mucho, así que hay espacio extra ahora."  
Tomoyo sonríe, "No, quise decir,¿dónde vivirás desde ahora?"  
Sakura no entiende.  
"Me refiero a que si quieres venir a vivir conmigo, aquí", explica Tomoyo.  
"Uhm... pero si ya hay espacio de sobra en mi casa, aquí no sé cómo vamos a arreglarnos con tantas habitaciones."  
"No te preocupes por eso."  
Hay entonces otro momento de silencio.  
"Tomoyo... quería decirte que yo... yo sabía, pero hasta ahora... y yo..."  
"Lo sé Sakura."  
"¿En serio?"  
"Sí. No tienes que decir nada."  
"¿Pero cómo?"  
"Solamente lo he sabido por un tiempo."  
Sakura mira a Tomoyo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sabe que ya no es como antes, que ya no es tiempo de juegos, que ya pasó el tiempo para la intimidad. Pero que queda tiempo para otras pláticas.  
"¿Sabes? Siempre me hacía muy feliz escuchar cuando me decías que me extrañabas. Creo que después de un tiempo, solamente volvía esperando escucharlo."

- - -

Al día siguiente, deciden que lo mejor es comenzar a instalarse. Han mandado traer las cosas de Sakura y en cuanto llegan, comienzan a arreglar la parte de la casa en la que vivirán.  
"¿Esta foto es de tu boda, Tomoyo?"  
"Sí. No sabía que la había conservado."  
Sakura devuelve su atención a la fotografía.  
"¡Pero mira!¡Usaste vestido blanco y todo!"  
"Era lo que la familia de él organizó. Fue una sorpresa, yo pensé que iban a querer algo tradicional como la tuya, siendo japoneses también."  
"¿No te gustó tu boda?"  
"Sí me gustó, claro que sí. Era un hombre muy leal."  
Dejan la fotografía en una de las mesas de la sala, y pronto es acompañada por la otra, igualmente una boda, pero tan diferente.

- - -

Estaban en el invernadero, sentadas en una de las bancas. Ahí dentro estaba tibio a pesar de que era ya otoño. Tomoyo leía un libro y Sakura estaba tejiendo algo, cuando sonó el teléfono. Sakura no sabía si debía ir a contestar, pero Tomoyo se levantó.  
De regreso, estaba sonriendo.  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Mis nietos vienen la siguiente semana", dijo ocupando su lugar al lado de Sakura.  
Ella sabía que eran buenas noticias, pero no podía decirlo y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tomoyo.  
"No tienes de qué preocuparte. También visitan a su abuelo... bueno, sus dos abuelos", dijo Tomoyo, terminando con una risita, y notó cómo Sakura se relajaba nuevamente.  
"Eso es bueno. Al menos no se van a sorprender cuando vean a su abuela viviendo con otra anciana."  
"Sería agradable si también vinieran tus nietos. Podrían jugar todos juntos."

- - -

"Y... ¿fue difícil?"  
La pregunta sorprende a Sakura una mañana mientras estaban en el jardín, plantando y regando. El rostro de Sakura se ensombrece un poco.  
"Mucho. Pero sé que vivió plenamente y que al final se sentía feliz por todo. Hace dos años que se fue en paz y sin arrepentimientos. Yo sabía que iba a ser así, pero no le dije, no era como si ganara algo si él sabía. Era mejor que lo pasáramos lo mejor posible el tiempo que quedaba."  
"Claro", dijo Tomoyo, dándose cuenta de algo en los árboles detrás de Sakura, que seguía hablando.  
"No pensaba en eso todo el tiempo. Todos sabemos que siempre hay alguien que se va antes o después, es el ciclo natural de una vida. Además solamente lo supe por pocos meses, y creo que eso fue una ventaja porque no me tomó por sorpresa y tuve tiempo para prepararme. Preferí ser yo quien lo encontrara esa tarde, acostado en el sofá donde había estado leyendo el nuevo libro hasta quedar dormido."  
"¿Nuevo libro?" (2)  
"Un regalo para nuestras hijas. O para los nietos. Depende quién los encuentre. Sabes cómo fue conmigo."  
"Sí, lo recuerdo. Y me alegra ver que ya estás más repuesta, porque cuando hablas de él es con alegría."  
"¿Tanto se nota?"  
Tomoyo señala detrás de Sakura, y cuando ella se da vuelta, ve que la enredadera había vuelto a su tamaño de años atrás, y los árboles estaban en flor.

- - -

"¿Qué es esto Sakura?"  
"Ah, es el regalo que me enviaste después de mi boda. Lo he guardado. Pero no te canses en desempacar por mí."  
"Tú hiciste lo mismo con mis cosas."  
"Tomoyo... ¿y esta caja?¿Puedo abrirla?"  
"Espera Sakura--"

Demasiado tarde. Sakura abre la caja.  
"Esto es... ¡es un kimono como el mío!"  
Tomoyo suspira, y sabe que si en algún momento iba a decirlo, este era tan bueno como cualquier otro.  
"Sakura,¿alguna vez te volviste a poner el kimono?"  
"No."  
"¿Lo sacaste de la caja?"  
"Tampoco."  
"¿Y si lo haces ahora?"  
Sakura va a buscar aquella caja que había mantenido cerrada por años.  
"Tomoyo,¿por qué el mío no tiene etiqueta y el tuyo sí?"  
"Pensé que te lo volverías a poner alguna vez, en un aniversario o algo así. Habrías notado que te quedaba mejor."  
Sakura aún parece dudar de lo que está pensando.  
"Sabes que siempre he pensado que la ropa debe quedarte a la medida."  
"Pero entonces, el que tú tienes--"  
Tomoyo únicamente sonríe. (3)

- - -

_((Sakura))_  
Desde ese día, viví con Tomoyo en su casa. Y cuando ella dijo que no tendría que preocuparme por nada, lo dijo en serio. Creo que fueron los años más tranquilos de mi vida.  
Recuerdo con cariño el tiempo que pasé con mi familia, sé que fui feliz. Es solamente que no hay punto de comparación. Ni mejor, ni peor, solamente un tipo diferente de ser feliz.  
Cuando recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado --crecer, acercarse, cambiar tú, cambiar yo-- hubo momentos cuando soñamos juntas, cuando reímos y lloramos juntas. Mirando al pasado, me doy cuenta de cuánto te he extrañado, y cuánto te quiero.  
El pasado se ha ido para siempre, y lo que aún guarda el futuro ya no quiero saberlo. Nuestros "hoy" que hemos tenido han hecho las memorias del "mañana" que estamos viviendo. Es así, mi amiga, que te doy todo el amor de mi corazón, y espero que siempre recordemos nuestras sonrisas, por todo lo que significamos la una para la otra.

_((Tomoyo))_

Mirando atrás, me siento feliz de no seguir la vida de una empresaria que se dedicaba únicamente al trabajo. Claro que la emoción de los negocios y el dinero dan muchos privilegios, pero realmente no son tan atractivos como suenan; los años me han enseñado eso. Y que el futuro siempre trae oportunidades de volver a empezar, nunca es demasiado tarde.  
Después de un tiempo, aprendes la diferencia entre tomar a alguien de la mano y encadenar su alma. Aprendes que los besos no son contratos, y que los regalos no son promesas. Aprendes a construir tus sueños en hoy porque el mañana es muy incierto, y el futuro siempre halla el modo de caer en pleno vuelo.  
Después de un tiempo aprendes a aceptar tus derrotas con la gracia de una mujer, y no con el llanto de un niño. Aprendes a plantar tu propio jardín y decorar tu propia alma en lugar de esperar a que alguien más te traiga flores. Y aprendes que eres realmente fuerte, que realmente tienes valor, y resistes y aprendes y aprendes, con cada "adiós" aprendes.

- - -

FIN

* * *

(1) Me encantan los "star-crossed lovers", por eso puse antes la pequeña referencia de la relación entre la heredera y el guardaespaldas. Pero yo creo que finalmente estos no pueden estar juntos porque no hay razones suficientes, y encuentran a otra persona. Espero que se entienda de quién se trata el "guardaespaldas" del capítulo 18, y con quién termina.  
(2) Estaba pensando en otro fic que acompañara a este. Con otros personajes.  
(3) No hay nada que pueda detener a Tomoyo de completar su colección de ropa-para-ocasiones-especiales-que-ha-usado-Sakura. 

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
